


Entangled Lives

by TwilightMaster15



Series: Death Note Children Movie AUs [2]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Tangled (2010) Fusion, Attempted Murder, Blood and Injury, Dancing, Festivals, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Tangled (2010), Kidnapping, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightMaster15/pseuds/TwilightMaster15
Summary: A young man with the longest hair imaginable named Light has spent his whole life in a lonely tower, dreaming of the outside world and waiting to discover it once he uses his powers of death to help his "father" make the world safe. When he finally decides he's going to disobey his caretaker and enter the world anyway, super-detective L finds his tower and agrees to act as his guide to see the lanterns that appear on his birthday.But what Light doesn't know is that L knows who Light really is, and has different motivations in agreeing to help him. His goal is to show Light that the world isn't as dark as Higuchi says it is, and needs to fight budding feelings for the young man as he attempts to learn who kidnapped Light, and thus arrest Kira.The duo embark on a journey they will never forget, with adventure and the two falling in love as L works to bring Light home.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Series: Death Note Children Movie AUs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629913
Comments: 17
Kudos: 119





	1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time—actually, scratch that, there are better ways to begin stories, I'm sure. Like, "in a faraway land," or "long ago and far away" or…you know what, I'd have to say "once upon a time" is the better option of those choices. 

Where was I? Oh, right, intros. Well, let's start this over and see how it goes. 

I'm L, the detective, and this is the story of the most unusual case I've ever had. But honestly, this story isn't even mine. This is the story of a boy named Light, and it starts oddly enough, not even with Light. It begins with the Shinigami Ryuk, who has become fed up with the endless tedium of his home and has decided he wanted to spice things up. 

Whether finding Light was by direct choice or merely the first baby he came across, I don't know since apples can only buy me so much information. But the magic Light was given was the ability to wish and thus enact death upon someone, in a manner even more powerful than the notebook wielded by Shinigami and regular humans such as Kyosuke Higuchi. You might want to remember him, because he's important.

Light's parents were the Superintendant of the NPA, Soichiro Yagami, and his wife, Sachiko. They both loved their son, who possessed almost unnaturally bright red hair, and to celebrate his birth, they launched a flying lantern into the sky. They remained blissfully unaware of the power their son possessed and the fact others would want to use it for themselves, so for that moment, everything was perfect for the new little family.

Did you remember Higuchi like I told you to? Well, I don't know how he found out—maybe Ryuk told him? He isn't exactly available for questioning in present-day—but he learned about Light's power and hired someone to sneak into the house and steal the child who he saw as a living gold mine, leaving Light's horrified parents behind.

The NPA searched and searched, but they could not find the lost child, as Higuchi made sure nobody would, using his own Death Note to kill anyone who got close until the boy was old enough to handle himself. And to be even more sure, deep in the Aokigahara forest, Higuchi had had a tower built, where nobody would dare look due to the dark main reason people went to that forest.

Higuchi had found the key to his success, and he was determined to keep it hidden, deciding to raise the child as his own during the early years.

"Why can't I go outside?" Three-year-old Light asked the man he believed was his father. Higuchi smiled at him softly,

"The outside world is a dangerous place, full of those wicked criminals I've been telling you about. You must stay here where you are safe. Do you understand, Light?"

"Yes, sir."

But while the walls of that tower could hide technology such as computers, it couldn't hide everything. Each year on Light's birthday, hundreds of lanterns were released into the sky. Countless people felt terrible for the superintendent, and even people who didn't know what this was about liked the lanterns and would join in, until the yearly lantern festival became almost cultural, which really shows the power of trends and a mob mentality.

The two parents were hopeful that their son would see these lanterns and come home.

As the years passed, Higuchi manipulated Light into believing the world was evil and rotten, using the power which oddly enough resided in his hair, to take out criminals. However, mixed in with these felons was competition for Higuchi, and this worked even more efficiently as Higuchi gave himself an alibi every time there was a death directly benefiting him. He climbed the ranks at Yotsuba rapidly with his "son" unaware of this. His only connection to the world was the news on a cheap television, which warped his worldview even more.

But regardless of this fact, Light still felt a burning desire to follow the lanterns and see them up close.

And _this_ is where our story begins.

OoOoO

L sighed, running his hands through his inky black locks. It had been months now, and no leads on the investigation now that he was in Kanto, Japan. He was looking through his previous cases to see if he had been in a similar dead-end before, but then he found himself once again realizing something. He had humored the idea before, but until now hadn't thought bothering the chief would be wise, and they would turn against him, thinking he was insensitive. 

"Mr. Yagami, I have come to a conclusion about the case, and I believe you will take great interest in it." He thought of how he would word this to bring the task force on board with this dangerous lead. Sometimes to proceed, you have to look back on the past.

"Yes, what is it, Ryuzaki?" Mr. Yagami asked, and L looked out the window down at the city below,

"I have reason to believe your son is directly tied to the Kira investigation." 

"What?!" Aizawa was the one to jump up, "Light's been missing for nearly eighteen years, how could he be involved?!" L chuckled,

"When I say Light is involved, I don't mean he's the culprit. I mean that I am 70% sure his kidnapper is Kira." In actuality, he was positive, but on the off chance that he was wrong, best not to risk anything.

Soichiro gasped, "So you're saying... if we catch Kira... we could find my son?" Tears were already in the chief's eyes, and L pursed his lips, knowing Light might have been dead for years. That being said, if Light's kidnapper was just going to kill him, why go through all the trouble of sneaking into the house and taking this specific baby? No, there was something about Light. But what was it?

"Yes, I believe that is possible. As a matter of fact, I have already asked Watari to get me access to satellite footage around Japan to find anything suspicious. However, I am going to need to find him alone."

"Why?" Matsuda asked, and L put his hands in his pockets,

"Kira needs a name and face to kill, and any investigator who has searched for Light has wound up dead within a matter of days after coming close to the Aokigahara forest. Kira does not know my name, and one person wandering the forest shouldn't catch the attention of Kira, as your reactions to meeting me prove that nobody would think I am L."

"Aokigahara?" Soichiro glared, "The forest was cleared of suspicion years ago. It's pointless to search there."

"On the contrary. From the reports I was looking at last night, the officers who went looking there were also the ones to end up dead within the week, so I believe that is the prime location to search."

The task force was silent, shocked that L would go into the world for the sake of solving this case, as well as find a clue that nobody had in the last eighteen years. But then Soichiro nodded with a tight smile on his face, taking off his watch and giving it to L,

"If you find my son, give him this." L looked at the watch, nodding and pocketing it, already wondering if this was a good idea.

Then he clenched his fists, determined as he went into his bedroom to see if Watari had found anything. No, he was not going to give Kira the satisfaction if Light really is part of this case. So if he had to go into the forest to find the missing teenager and the clues towards Kira? So be it.

The game was taking a much more exciting turn now, and L had no plans of losing.


	2. Chapter 2

In a tower deep in the woods, Light was bored.

Now, this wasn't uncommon. Light was always bored. That's what you get when you've lived every day of your life inside a tower and everything that could amuse you had been done a good hundred times, and you realized quickly you were smart to the point that it was difficult to be entertained.

His boredom improved a little those times his father sent Ryuk to deliver food. The Shinigami was a good company, even if he could only leave his father for short periods.

Light groaned as he tried to get a particularly tricky knot out of his seventy-feet of blood-red hair. This was the most tedious part of his day, trying to take care of all this hair, and the more it grew, the harder it was to contain in the tower without becoming a fire or tripping hazard.

He huffed, looking around the tower as he finally worked out that knot. His gaze landed on the city in the distance, so far away, it was tiny, but the skyscrapers were clear as day. A couple days from now was his birthday, and he wanted to go see the floating lights had lit up the sky that night every year. He'd charted stars, and these were not stars. And he always felt a pull towards them, to follow them.

Walking over to the window—the closest thing he had to a door—he looked down at the ground. Nothing was stopping him right now from jumping down and going to see the lights. But there were multiple problems, chief among them being he had no idea where he would go since it wasn't like he had a map up here.

Light sighed and flopped down onto the couch bed. He could clean or continue his studies or make sure that dinner was ready for when his father returned, but he had already done all of that. It was pointless to do a second time, and it wasn't like his father stayed for dinner most of the time. Maybe he could read, but once he'd read all his father's books, they weren't quite the same the second time around. And he was running low on paint, so he couldn't do that either.

The boredom enveloping him every hour of the day was this uncontained feeling of no entertainment nor happiness, and as time went on, it had grown more and more frustrating to be bored. And once the frustration had set in, so does the listlessness that only made boredom all the more irritating, rendering it exhausting to do the simplest of tasks. After the tiredness, the hysteria and insanity of wanting—no, _needing_ to do something, _anything_ to get the boredom off his mind. It dragged him further down to the point that there is no returning to his old self, trapped in the endless waves of boredom with no hope of swimming out. 

That said, this was the life he had always known, so he had no idea who he would be without boredom in the mix. Perhaps he could convince his father to get him a television or a computer. His father had said he couldn't, or else someone could find them, but come on, it had been almost eighteen years!

Light let his imagination wander. This year he didn't just want to watch them from the window in the tower. He yearned to see them up close. He wanted to go to the city and find the strange lights and watch them rise up into the sky.

He slumped into a chair, planning how best to present his request. He had had this discussion with his father before, and it had never ended well. However, he had a feeling this year would be different if only he could work up the courage to ask his father.

Glancing out the window and the slowly falling sun, Light knew his father would be home soon. He just prayed he'd have enough strength to ask him. He understood full well why his father kept him safe up in the tower away from everyone. He knew he was just protecting him from the dangers that were out there waiting to hurt him. He had told him often enough of the things that people had tried to make him do when he was younger, the things that they would do to get their hands on his hair and the magic within.

"Light! Help your father up!"

Light jumped up from the chair in excitement

"Coming father." He called, hurrying over to the window he had been staring out of earlier, looping his hair around a hook and throwing it down. Glancing below, he saw that it fell all the way to the ground. His father grabbed hold of one end of it, and Light began to pull. This was the closest thing to a workout he got. 

After a couple of minutes of pulling, his father stepped through the window and into the tower.

"Thank you, my dear." Higuchi said with a smile, "I don't know how you manage to pull me up like that every day."

"It's nothing." Light said, smiling warmly back at him. Higuchi chuckled,

"If that's the case, I don't know why it took so long." 

Light frowned slightly at the comment but quickly shook his head, brushing past it and pulling all his hair back into the tower, and he moved over to where his father had just taken the chair he had vacated.

"Father, there was something really important I wanted to talk to you about." Light began.

"Not now, Light, I'm exhausted." He pulled out a tablet with images and handed it to Light, "Here are new criminals and vile people in need of dealing with."

Light looked at the list, nodding to himself as he examined each and every face. When the criminals were gone, it was more likely his father would say yes to letting him out! Besides, he knew there would be no chance of them having the conversation until he had helped his father.

 _"Wither and decay,"_ he began to sing, crimson hair taking a dark glow,

_"End this destiny,_

_Break these earthly chains,_

_And set the spirit free,_

_The spirit free..."_

He didn't know what exactly this power did, but he assumed it was punishing the criminals for their actions, and his father always said he was making the world a better place.

He looked up and saw his father's pleased smile, and he hesitated, unsure of how to broach the subject of the lights. Ryuk was watching him intently, and that gave him confidence.

"Father, you know it is my birthday soon." He started.

"Of course. And you have grown up so fast, my boy." Higuchi stood up and cupped Light's cheeks with his hands, "Don't you worry I haven't forgotten, I've been planning something very special."

Seemingly satisfied that this was all Light was worried about, Higuchi dropped a kiss onto the top of his head and moved off towards the kitchen.

"That's not just it." Light said as he hurried after, "I know you have something planned, but I thought of something I really want for my birthday."

Higuchi glanced up at this.

"But dear, if you tell me what to get you for your birthday, it won't be a surprise." He said with a patronizing smile.

"I know." Light said quietly, "But I was hoping that...well maybe this year...I really wanted to..."

"Spit it out, Light." Higuchi sighed.

"I really want to go see the flying lights." Light blurted out quickly.

Higuchi froze at his words. He stared at him as Light shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot, waiting for his response and trying to balance himself despite the weight of his hair. Eventually, he recovered from the shock and spoke,

"You want to see what?" He asked slowly.

"The flying lights." Light repeated eagerly.

Higuchi hadn't said no straight away, boosting Light's confidence further as he had hope that this year really would be different. But then his father turned away from him.

"I've told you before their just stars or meteors." He replied dismissively, "They look exactly the same here as they do in the city. It just looks like that's where they're coming from because we're so far away."

"But, they're not stars." Light tried to explain, "I've studied the stars, and these are nothing like them. They only appear once a year on my birthday, and they go up, not down. I'm sure they're coming from the city, and I was just hoping that maybe this year, you would take me to see them."

"Light, we've had this discussion before." Higuchi said as he turned back to him, "It's too dangerous for you to leave to the tower. You know there are awful people out there who would do anything to use your powers, including hurting you."

"I know. But if you went with me, then I know we would be safe." Light pleaded, "Or you could ask Mikami to if you're busy! Please, I just want to see them once, and then we could come straight back." Mikami was someone closely allied with his father, and the only person to know about Light. He didn't often visit unless his father was going to be gone for a really long time.

"No, Light." Higuchi snarled.

Light recoiled at the tone of his voice, and his eyes widened fearfully. Higuchi sighed and moved over to envelop him in a hug.

"You know I only have your best interests at heart, and I want you to stay safe." He sighed, "Promise me that you'll drop this and just wait to see the surprise I have for you."

Light felt all the fight drain out of him as his father spoke. He knew that he was just trying to protect him and keep him safe, but it didn't stop the longing that he felt every time he thought of the flying lights.

"Light?" Higuchi prompted.

"I promise." He said with a sigh.

"Good boy." Higuchi said, pulling back with a sigh, "Now go wash up for dinner."

Light nodded and turned away. Although his father had said no, Light wasn't going to give up. He looked down to where he had crossed his fingers with a smirk. This year he was going to see the lights up close, and he was going to make sure that happened, no matter what it took.


	3. Chapter 3

At this point in time, L was totally alone in Aokigahara, walking around with a bag. He winced at the hiking boots on his feet, which were uncomfortable after such a long time not wearing shoes. In his satchel was three days' worth of survival supplies, and he looked at the map he had made last night after going over satellite footage, and the isolated area on the satellite was coming up soon.

He looked at the trees around him and back at the map and then looking around some more until he came up against a rock wall. Hm...

He started moving to his right, pressing his hands against the rock face for an opening, to see if this was how the isolated area had been hidden. He was beginning to think this wasn't the case when his hand felt behind some vines that were growing up the wall and found an opening.

L pushed the vines aside to reveal a low tunnel. It wasn't tall enough for him to walk through, but there was plenty of room if he crawled. Dropping to his knees, L crawled into the small tunnel, ensuring that the vines fell back in place behind him, covering the entrance. It was pitch black in the tunnel, and L had to feel his way forward. He didn't know what he would do if it turned out to lead to a dead-end, he just had to pray that it would open out eventually, grabbing a flashlight from his bag and putting it in his mouth as he crawled.

After what felt like an age, L spotted light ahead of him. Relief flooded through him, and he pressed forward, wanting to reach the exit as soon as possible. 

L collapsed on the ground as he reached the sunlight and slipped out of the tunnel, spitting out the flashlight. Lying on his back, he stared up at the sky above him, finally free of the suffocating darkness, which brought back too many memories for comfort.

Taking a few deep shuddering breaths, L eventually managed to calm down his pounding heart. There had been a moment when he had thought that he wasn't going to get out of the tunnel and would have been stuck in there forever.

L pushed himself up and glanced around him, suddenly realizing that he didn't know where he was, and he pulled out the map again, sighing when he realized that in his part of the forest which seemed to have been hidden for a long time and thus wouldn't have any paths.

He smiled a bit. Did this mean he was nearing Light if he was in such a secret area? He was only about a couple of hours drive away from Tokyo, surely if Light was this close, then someone would have found him by now. Though he remembered that anyone else who had gotten close had ended up dead, and even then, perhaps he was the first to find the hidden tunnel.

L stood up and stared around at his surroundings. The forest seemed to be thinner here, the trees packed less tightly together. Through them, L caught sight of a building in the distance. Moving to his left slightly, L saw it was a tall tower through the trees.

For a moment, L debated what to do next. The sensible solution would be to head to this tower and hope that someone there could tell him where about he was—however, he was sure that the resident of the tower if there was one, wouldn't know much either.

It only took maybe twenty minutes to reach the base of the tower. But as L looked up, a frown creased his face. He had walked around the base of it multiple times now and couldn't find an entrance. His frown deepened as he stared at the bare stone, what sort of tower didn't have a door? Stepping back, L craned his head up to stare at the top of the tower. There was a window at the top which made L think that someone must stay here. But how did they get in?

He noticed some ivy had been growing on the tower. If he dug through that, could there be an entrance? Probably not, and what did that mean for him. He debated calling up to see if anyone was home and if they'd let him in. However, he decided that he would rather find out who lived there and whether they posed any threat to him before he made his presence known.

What he had spotted as he was looking for the door was that the tower didn't seem to be in the best state of repair, and the walls had crumbled in many places, making indents that could be used as handy foot and handholds.

Was he really resorting to climbing this tower, even though a fall from that height would certainly either kill or paralyze him? He frowned, looking in his bag to see if Watari had packed him a grappling hook or something. Sadly, no. He looked up at the tower, deciding he might as well, making sure his satchel was secure over his shoulder before he grabbed hold of the stone. He reasoned that even if there wasn't anyone home, this would be as good a place as any to rest his head as night was drawing in fast.

His muscles strained under the effort of pulling himself up, but he pressed on, knowing that this was the only way he wouldn't have to go crawling back to the task force with his tail between his legs and risking their lives for this.

Eventually, L reached the top, and he grabbed hold of the base of the window, using it to pull himself inside. He was thankful that the window had been left open as he wasn't sure what he would have done if he had made it to the top only to find that his way forward was blocked. With a grunt, L collapsed on the floor inside, leaning against the wall with the window behind him.

After taking a few deep breaths, L struggled to his feet and glanced around the room he had found himself in. It was sparsely furnished with a large, surprisingly electric fireplace on the other side of the room. It was lit, the light flickering off the two chairs in front of it, which told L that someone must be home. He took in a couple of doors leading out of the room, and a small set of stairs towards another room.

However, his attention was drawn away from taking in the room as he caught movement in his peripheral vision. Turning towards it, L searched for whatever he had seen from the corner of his eye. He took in bright red hair before everything went dark.


	4. Chapter 4

Light stared wide-eyed at the unconscious figure on his floor. He had heard the sounds of someone outside the tower and had glanced outside to see the raven-haired man climbing up towards the window. Panicking, he had moved as far away from the window as he could, hiding in a dark corner of the room. He had no idea why this man was here, but his father had always warned him about people from the outside who wanted to hurt him and use his gifts for their own gain. He feared that this man had discovered his talents and location and had come to take him away.

The man had climbed through the window, and Light had to admit that he was breathtaking. Framed by the window, the sunlight pouring through it lit him up, glistening in his hair. The only person Light had seen in the flesh that he could remember was his father and Mikami; however, this man had the aura of one of the heroes from the storybooks that his father had brought back for him to read.

When the man had sunk to the floor, Light had almost moved from his hiding place to see if he was okay, but something held him back. He was enjoying just watching the man, he was intriguing. But then the man stood up and began looking around. That brought back the reality of what was happening back to him, and he realized just what sort of danger he could be in.

Taking a deep breath to stop himself from panicking, Light decided that he had to make it to his room. He knew in the drawer next to his bed that there was a flip-phone with his father's phone number. If he could only reach it, all he had to do was call, and his father would know he was in trouble and at least send Mikami to come and save him. As the man turned, Light took his chance and started to move toward his room.

However, the man seemed to sense the movement, and he turned towards where Light was. Panicked, Light reacted on instinct, smacking him with the frying pan in his hands, and the man collapsed onto the floor.

For a few moments, Light stared at the crumpled figure as he took a few deep breaths. Moving towards him cautiously until he was stood over him, Light watched carefully for any sign of movement or that he was about to attack. However, the man remained still. Wanting to make sure that the man wasn't going to wake up and attack him any time soon, Light poked him carefully with his foot, jumping back the moment he did in case the man woke up.

However, nothing happened. Feeling braver, Light shook him a few times with his foot, but he still didn't move. Suddenly a horrible thought crossed his mind, what if he had killed him? 

Worried now, Light bent down and pushed the new man over, so he was lying on his back. He was less fearful for his own safety now and more worried about the man. He had been scared the other man was going to hurt him, but he hadn't meant to actually kill him. However, now the man was lying on his back, he could see that he was breathing.

Light sighed in relief and straightened back up, moving towards his room. Now that he knew he hadn't killed him, Light had no idea what he was supposed to do with him. He entered his bedroom and pulled open the draw at his bedside. He had picked up the phone and was ready to call before he paused. He could use this situation to his advantage. If his father came back and found that Light had dealt with the man who had arrived without even being seen, maybe he would realize that he was grown up enough to leave the tower and take him to see the lights!

But he couldn't call him if he was going to show him that. He had always told him not to use it unless it was a real emergency. If he called his father, he would jump to conclusions and think that he had panicked and called him before taking the man out. That would prove to him that he couldn't take care of himself without him there. _No, I need to wait until he gets back and then tell him what happened._

Smiling at the decision he had made, Light put the phone back in the drawer gently before closing it. As he moved out into the main room, he glanced out of the window and saw that it would still be a couple of hours before his father returned. He saw that the man was still where he left him and made his way over to him. Light hesitated for a moment before sitting down next on the floor next to his limp body.

Light studied him carefully. He could see that there were many differences between himself and the unconscious man. _He's much thinner than me, and that's saying something, and he has dark bags under his eyes. Does he sleep much?_ Light thought, poking at the eye bags to see if it was that makeup stuff his father had told him about. Nope. It was real.

However, what intrigued him the most was the other man's messy hair. Unlike his father or Mikami, this man didn't seem to take any care of it. Light reached out and tentatively ran his fingers through his hair. It felt much softer than Light's own hair ever did, and he wondered how the other man got it like that without any care.

Glancing up, Light realized how much time had passed while he had been sat there. His father would return soon. Light could almost see how it would happen. He would pull him up, and he would notice the man on the floor, and Light would explain what had happened, and his father would be so impressed that he would tell him that he was old enough to go see the lights.

Light paused then as he had a thought. As he had concluded before, his father sometimes tended to overreact and jump to conclusions before he had a chance to explain. He wanted to tell him exactly what had happened and _then_ present him with the proof, so he had to believe him.

That meant he had to find something to do with the man until he wanted to show him to his father. He debated hiding him in his own room but realized that his father did wonder in and out of his bedroom, and he couldn't guarantee that he wouldn't find him before Light was ready for him to.

Staring around, Light spotted the large cabinet at the other end of the room. He knew that he could fit in there as he often hid there when he wanted to block everything out. Deciding that this was the best place to conceal the man, Light's next problem was how to get him there. Picking up his feet, Light dragged the man across the room. Dumping him in front of the cabinet, Light sighed as he leaned against it, realizing that this man was not heavy at all—hell, he was probably lighter than Light himself, so this was not as hard as anticipated.

Pulling the cupboard doors open, Light grabbed hold of the man, picking him up and putting him inside the cabinet. It was a much more comfortable fit for him than for Light since he lacked the seventy-feet of magic hair, but Light successfully managed to close the doors and seal them shut with ease. He sank down onto the floor and leaned his back against the cabinet doors.

He hadn't been sat there long before he heard a shout from outside of the tower. Scrambling to his feet, Light realized just how close he had cut it. Running over to the window, Light tossed his hair down and brought his father into the tower.

"I've had such a tiring day." He sighed as he stepped into the tower.

"I've had an eventful day too, father." Light replied eagerly.

"I'm sure you have, but right now, I just want to sit down. Why don't you handle these criminals?" He said, brushing Light's comment aside and handing him some new information.

He handled the criminals as fast as possible and felt the power flowing out of him. The moment his task was done, he jumped to his feet.

"Father, something happened today, and I think it will make you reconsider taking me to see the lights." He started.

"Oh, not this again." Higuchi sighed, throwing his arms up, "I thought we had agreed about this?"

"Yes, but I think this will change your mind." Light said as he moved over to the cabinet where the man was hidden.

"Light, I was serious when I said that it was too dangerous for you to leave." Higuchi said, getting out the chair and moving towards the kitchens, "Now, can we please just drop this."

"But father, I wanted to show you—"

"Light." Higuchi snapped, making Light freeze.

He had never heard his father sound quite so strict before. Sure there had been times when he had been mad at him and shouted, but his voice had never sounded like that. There was something sinister and menacing behind his words, and Light shivered in fear.

"Light, I love you with all my heart, but you're going to have to obey me. It is for your own good."

"But father—" Light tried one more time.

"No, Light." Higuchi snapped, the menacing tone back in her voice, "You are not leaving this tower, and that is final. Understood?"

Light briefly considered pulling open the cabinet door and letting his father see precisely what he was trying to tell him, but something stopped him. There was a small voice in the back of his head telling him that there was no way his father would let him leave the tower, even if he showed him that he could take care of himself. But the man in the cupboard, he could help. He must know the way to the city—Light could make him take him there. 

If he got his father to leave for a couple of days, as he sometimes did, they could be there and back, and his father would never even know what had happened. The lights would appear the day after tomorrow, and Light realized that this may be his only hope to see them.

"Yes, father." He said slowly, moving away from the cabinet.

He took a few deep breaths as his father, seemingly satisfied with his answer, moved back into the kitchen.

"I was just wondering if maybe for my birthday I could have some of those paints you brought back from France?"

"Light, you know that the paints are sold at that shop only, no deliveries. It would take me a couple of days to get there and back."

"I know, but I was really hoping we could have some." Light replied in a small voice with a shy smile.

Higuchi's face seemed to soften as Light looked down to the ground meekly.

"Well, if it will stop you from wanting to go to those lights, then I suppose I could go." Higuchi replied with a smile, "Are you sure you would be alright here on your own for that long?"

"Of course, father." Light said with a bright smile, knowing full well that he wouldn't be alone.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Light was up early, pacing around his room as he impatiently waited for his father to wake and leave for his trip. Maybe an hour later, he heard him moving around in the main room, and he hurried down the stairs to see if he could help him on his way, so he could talk to the mystery man, who hopefully would stay quiet on the off-chance he woke up.

"Ah, Light, you're awake." Higuchi said with a smile as he spotted him, "Are you sure you'll be okay here on your own, I don't have to go if you don't think you will be, or I can have Mikami watch you."

"I'll be fine, father." Light reassured him hurriedly, "It's not like this is the first time you've left for this long, and I'd hate to trouble Mikami."

"I just worry about you, dear." Higuchi replied fondly, "Well, if you're sure then."

Higuchi made his way over to the window, and Light tossed his hair down to lower him. Higuchi grabbed hold of it, and Light placed him on the ground with ease.

Light remained by the window as he watched his father walk away from the tower. It wasn't until he was sure that he had disappeared entirely into the trees that he moved away from the window and towards the cupboard. He pulled the doors open and had to jump back as the mystery man's body fell unceremoniously out. Light had been worried the man would wake up before his father had gone, but he seemed not to have. Judging by the dark bags under his eyes, maybe he needed the rest?

Hesitating for a moment, Light watched the raven man's chest rise and fall, confirming that he was still alive. He realized that he couldn't just let him wake up like this as he risked the other man overreacting and attacking him before Light had a chance to explain his plan. Instead, an idea entered his mind as he spotted the wooden chair in the middle of the kitchen. He moved over and brought the chair to the center of the room. 

Despite this confidence, Light was still nervous. He didn't know how the man was going to react when he woke. And, as much as Light was intrigued by him, he was still a little afraid of him. His father had spent his whole life warning him of people from the outside who wanted to hurt him, and he was having a hard time shaking those words off.

It was too late to turn back now, though, so Light grabbed hold of the man and carried him across the room. He managed to place him in the chair where the man slumped, still unconscious.

It took a little bit, but he managed to use his hair as a rope to tie around the man's arms and legs, pinning him to the chair. Light smiled at his handy work, there was no way he would be able to escape from the chair.

However, the wind was taken out of his sails as Light realized he didn't know how to wake him. After a few attempts, he gave up, knowing that he would just end up pointlessly wearing himself out. Instead, Light realized he would just have to wait until the stranger woke up by himself.

He continued to stare at the man, before moving over to the bag and digging inside, seeing some food and other strange things, and there was a small black box. Curious, Light opened it and saw the watch inside. That hadn't been what he was expecting to find. Either way, he was enthralled by it. He chucked the box aside and cradled it in both hands, examining the object, feeling something on the back, but he didn't get time to inspect what it was as he whipped his head around, seeing the raven man was stirring as he began to slowly wake.

Grabbing the box, Light quickly stuffed the watch back inside and looked for somewhere to hide it. He had no doubt this watch was valuable, and Light was sure that the man would want it returned to him. Light smiled as he realized that he may have just found the leverage he needed.

Light hurried over to the loose floorboard at the foot of the stairs. Pulling it up, he slipped the box into the small gap beneath it. Replacing the step, Light turned back to face the man as he slowly opened his eyes.

...

As L came to, he groaned as he felt the ache spread throughout his body. He felt like he had been dragged across the floor. His muscles were protesting as if they had been stuck in one position for a long time. L tried to stretch his tired muscles but found he couldn't move.

At this realization, he dragged his eyes open. Well, he attempted to anyway. He felt strangely weary and was finding it hard to pull his eyelids open.

Eventually, he managed to open his eyes, blinking rapidly. The bright daylight assaulted his vision, causing a pounding in his head as he realized he probably had a minor concussion. Had he hit his head? That would certainly explain the fact he had clearly been unconscious until just now.

As soon as the spots cleared from his eyes, L stared down at his arms. He found that he was bound to the chair he was sat on. Crimson ropes wrapped around his wrists and ankles, preventing him from moving. Struggling for a few moments, L tried to break free before he gave up. He slumped into the chair, knowing there was no way he would be able to get out of it.

Instead, L took the opportunity to look around the room he was trapped in. It was definitely the tower he had climbed into, he recognized it from the quick look he had gotten before he had been knocked unconscious. It was sparsely furnished, but it definitely looked well lived in. L realized that whoever it was that lived here clearly wasn't pleased that he had broken in.

He then looked around and realized the red rope was around the room too, and he felt at it with his hands. Hold on, something wasn't right. "Is this... hair?"

That was the moment that his eyes landed on the figure to his right. L's eyes took in the tall, skinny frame, and the cinnamon-colored eyes that seemed to be boring into him. This appeared to be the person holding him captive, and it definitely wasn't who L had been imagining. The boy was clearly younger than L by a couple of years at the least. The most fascinating thing was that yes, the ropes containing him was indeed hair coming from this boy's head. How was that even possible?!

"Who are you?" L asked, "What do you want from me?"

"You were the one who broke in here." The boy retorted, "Surely, you should be the one answering those questions."

"And yet," L snapped back, "You're the one who's tied me to a chair."

The boy frowned a bit as though the conversation was definitely not going the way he had planned. "I'm Light." He tried, trying to bring some normality back to the conversation, "And you are?"

Light?! L observed the young man and remembered the chief mentioning his son had had bright red hair. He then frowned, because what the hell kind of incompetent kidnapper did Light have to have kept this kid's birth name? But now that he looked, he saw the subtle resemblances to the Yagami family which made him sure that this was indeed the chief's lost son.

There was something about him, a nervous innocence that told L he didn't really know what he was doing. His exasperated words had confirmed that he had no idea who L was, and L had no intention of revealing that fact. He had met too many people who wanted to kill or hurt him for who he was, and he didn't know what kind of nonsense had been drilled into this boy's head.

"I'm Ryuzaki." He replied slowly, "What do you want from me?"

L watched warily as a broad smile spread across Light's face. He seemed genuinely pleased that L had told him his name.

"Well, Ryuzaki, I want you to take me to see the floating lights in the city."

Of all the things L was expecting, _that_ wasn't one of them.

"The floating lights?" L asked, cocking his head a bit both to stretch out his neck, and it was just a mannerism from his own curiosity.

Light beamed, in full swing now, climbing up above the fireplace and revealing an honestly gorgeous painting, and L recognized it instantly as the lantern festival. He wondered why Light would want him to take him there. Glancing at the window Light had been stood next to moments ago, L spotted what he had missed from the position the chair had been in previously. From here, he had a decent view of the city in the distance.

He knew the answer to the question he was about to ask, but he also had a feeling that Light didn't know he was a kidnap victim due to having been abducted in infancy, so L shouldn't know that answer in Light's eyes.

"Why can't you just go there yourself?" L asked, feigning confusion.

"I don't know how to get there." Light said slowly, but L read between the lines and knew what the young man wasn't telling him.

"You've never left this tower."

Light's eyes widened, and he stared at L in shock as though he didn't understand how L had worked it out. He opened his mouth as though about to deny it, but then stopped,

"How did you know?" He asked quietly.

"You live in a tower with no exit I am aware of." L replied, "And there is an innocence to how you are acting that demonstrates you don't know what you are doing and human interaction isn't something you get much time to practice—however, I was not raised in a tower, yet my social skills aren't any better, so I have no right to judge."

Light's glare returned at L's tone. "Are you going to take me or not?" He demanded hotly.

"Your hair would be something noticed by everyone," L continued, "And there are no reports, and since you need food, that means there is someone else caring for you. Why not ask them to take you to the lantern festival?"

Light tensed, sighing, "Father can't know." Ah, so he had been lied to about his parents. Good to know. Well, this did provide the perfect chance for L to get Light back to his real family and maybe learn something about Kira along the way, so the only issue he saw here was how to get all this hair to the city without being noticed by Light's kidnapper.

However, he suspected Light would be suspicious if he agreed readily. He winced a bit at the pain in his head from thinking while probably concussed, but he looked around for some reason to take Light.

That was when his gaze landed on his bag, lying at the foot of the stairs. There was a brief moment when he registered that the stairs went up, not down. He hadn't seen any way of getting down from the tower other than the way he came in but had assumed there was an entrance he couldn't see. Apparently not. Instead, he focused on the fact that something was missing.

"Where's the box?" He asked with venom in his tone. Sure, Mr. Yagami had said the watch rightfully belonged to Light, but Light stealing it when he didn't know that still annoyed him. 

"Somewhere, you'll never find it." Light replied smugly, crossing his arms with a smirk. "You can refuse to take me to the city, that's fine." He was clearly pleased with himself, "I'll release you to go about your business as you please. But you'll never find your watch, even if you tear this tower apart piece by piece."

...

Light knew this was a bluff. The watch was just under the loose floorboard. But from the look on Ryuzaki's face, he didn't know this. And Light gambled that that watch must be significant and expensive, and he didn't think that Ryuzaki would risk it being lost to him forever.

"Or you can take me to the city in time to see the lanterns and then bring me back, and I will return the box and the watch to you." He continued, fascinated in it being floating lanterns, which sounded incredible.

Light held his breath as he watched Ryuzaki mull it over. He could practically see the cogs whirring in Ryuzaki's head as he tried to find a way out of it. However, Light spotted the moment when Ryuzaki realized there was nothing he could do.

"So, do we have a deal?" Light asked hopefully.

"Deal."


	6. Chapter 6

L rolled his shoulders, trying to stretch out the throbbing pain that had settled in them from being tied up for so long. However, the ache refused to leave. He sighed and turned to watch Light hurrying around the small tower and packing some supplies for the trip into _L's_ bag. He still hadn't managed to figure the young man out. He had tied him up, demanded he take him to Tokyo, and blackmailed him with the watch's return, yet he still seemed naive and almost kittenish.

Shaking his head, L brushed the thought aside, and his gaze landed on Tokyo. A frown suddenly crossed his face as he noticed the sun was rising. That couldn't be right. Unless... he sighed as he realized what had happened.

"Light, how long was I unconscious?" L asked, turning to face the young man.

Although Light's back was to L, he didn't fail to notice the way Light tensed at his words.

"Er...overnight." Light replied hesitantly. He turned to face L, a sheepish look on his face. L sighed.

"Was I tied to that chair all night?" He asked, "It's no wonder I ache."

"Well...not exactly." Light replied cagily.

L fixed a piercing glare upon Light, who squirmed uncomfortably. L smirked inwardly that look never failed to make anyone spill. Light, however, seemed to decide that the best course of action was to avoid L's gaze, and he turned to stare out of the window.

"What's the city called?" He asked curiously.

L stared at him with a pause, deciding that for the moment, he didn't want to know where he would have been if not tied to the chair all night. He realized that nothing around this tower, from what he had seen, would provide him with these answers. Yet with how stupid his kidnapper clearly was, he had almost expected Light to know about Tokyo.

"Tokyo." L answered.

"Tokyo." Light repeated in a whisper, his eyes full of awe.

"Come on, then." L said, "We'd better get going if we're going to make it there in time."

...

Ryuzaki strode over to the window and climbed over the ledge. Light wondered over to it, confused. But then Ryuzaki turned, "Can we take the watch with us? It's important, and I don't like losing track of it."

"How do I know you won't just ditch me?"

"I made a deal with you, right?" Ryuzaki replied softly, "I do keep my word."

Light crossed his arms with a huff, thinking about it, "Fine. But," he walked over to Ryuzaki, tying a complicated knot in his hair around Ryuzaki's wrist like a handcuff, "Now you can't leave me."

"What?!" Ryuzaki pulled at the restraint as Light bent down to grab the watch, putting it in Ryuzaki's bag, which Light himself was wearing, "I already said I was going to take you, so isn't this a bit unnecessary?"

"No, I believe this is quite necessary, but I'm not enjoying it any more than you are." Ryuzaki groaned,

"You're an asshole."

"Takes one to know one." 

Ryuzaki huffed as Light looked down at the ground, tossing the rest of his hair down after throwing it over the hook. He watched it blowing a bit in the breeze, dangling towards the breeze. This was it. The moment he had been dreaming about for as long as he could remember. Anticipation and excitement flooded through him as he stepped forward and grabbed hold.

However, the moment he did, he realized the implications of what he was doing. He had never even stepped foot outside the tower before, and here he was about to run off to the city—Tokyo, he corrected himself—without a care in the world. What would his father think? His face flashed in front of his vision as he thought this. He would be so disappointed in him if he found out that he'd left. He had been so intent on keeping him in the tower, and Light knew that he had Light's best interests at heart, so he would know what was best for him.

"Light? Are we going?" Ryuzaki asked, and Light took a deep breath, steadying himself. There was no need for his father to know. They would make it to Tokyo, and back before he returned to the tower—he would never even know he was gone.

With that thought boosting his confidence, Light wrapped the hair around his hand for a better grip, wrapping his other arm around Ryuzaki's waist, and the other man narrowed his eyes, "If you drop me, I am going to be pissed."

"Here goes," Light jumped down, lowering them both to the ground, and as he felt his feet touch the grass, he let out the breath he hadn't quite realized he was holding. He stared around him in awe, never having seen the world from this angle before. The trees seemed much taller than they had appeared from within the tower, and he glanced back up at it in shock, only just realizing how high he had been for all these years.

He took a hesitant step forward, marveling at the grass beneath his feet. A wave of euphoria hit him. This was it, he was finally out. A laugh escaped his lips as he moved forward towards the nearest tree, running his hands over the trunk, feeling the bark beneath his fingertips for the first time.

It was amazing; everything was so new and exciting. Light wanted to touch everything, to see everything. He couldn't wait to see something different from the view outside his tower. There were so many wonderful places that he'd read about, and now he finally had the chance to see them. The world was so perfect; he didn't understand why his father had wanted to keep him from it.

_Father!_

The sudden realization of what he was doing hit Light, and he froze, fear coursing through him. His father had taken care of him his whole life, looked after him, and protected him from harm. And how was he repaying him? By disobeying him and running off with a complete stranger. Granted, he would be back in a couple of days, but it was still a betrayal.

Light turned around and sunk to the ground, leaning his back against the tree. He closed his eyes in despair as he felt guilt, weighing him down like a ton of bricks. He was a terrible son.

He rested his hands on the ground and felt the soft grass beneath his fingertips. It felt cool against his skin, and he marveled once again and the new sensation. He didn't regret these experiences, and his heart yearned to see the lanterns from Tokyo. He would be back in a couple of days. His father didn't need to even know he was gone.

Just as he came to that decision, a shadow fell over him. He opened his eyes to see Ryuzaki standing over him.

"Had a change of heart?"

...

L had watched Light's reaction to being out of the tower with amusement. It had been entertaining to watch the innocent, child-like joy on Light's face, and L had had to restrain the fond smile that seemed to want to cross his face.

However, something had changed, and suddenly Light had been sat on the ground, anguish written all over his face. It took a moment, but L eventually realized that maybe Light was regretting his decision to leave the tower. L moved over to him, hoping to encourage him to go, so he could get Light back to his real family. He was still dumbfounded that it had been this easy to find him.

"No." Light replied, scrambling to his feet. "Don't even try to talk me out of this."

"I wasn't going to, but okay," he crossed his arms, realizing that he couldn't sound too eager, "But you don't sound convinced."

...

"I am. I just..." Light trailed off, "I don't want to upset father. He doesn't want me to go." He paused, planting his feet on the ground so Ryuzaki couldn't move him. Although he felt guilty and a little bit scared, he knew he couldn't just return to the tower. He knew he would regret it for the rest of his life. "But I'm not going back to the tower without seeing the lanterns. So if you want your watch back," he dug it out of the bag and shook the box around to prove a point, "Then I suggest you start leading the way."

Ryuzaki sighed and headed off into the trees, Light eagerly following close behind.


	7. Chapter 7

Higuchi heard the approaching people not long before he saw them. Moving further into the trees, he pulled up his hood just in case one of them did spot him. He concealed himself behind a tree, waiting to see who the approaching group was.

Nervous energy flooded through him as he spotted the people. His apprehension relaxed slightly as they passed him. He heard them shouting nonsense, and it took him a moment to process these people were probably American and therefore probably not anything worthwhile. However, it didn't take him long to work out that they were looking for someone, and judging by their cheerful laughter, it wasn't for the average reason when it came to this forest.

He knew that there was no way the group was tracking him, but that did beg the question if they weren't following him, who were they searching for? It was rare that Higuchi saw anyone in this part of the forest, as this was one of the most secluded parts of the forest, and, despite its proximity to Tokyo, he had always felt safe here. Now, however, that safety seemed to be slowly disappearing.

It wasn't that he couldn't deal with a group of people. In fact, if they'd discovered him, he'd have been able to have them taken out by naive Light with no effort, besides having Mikami find the names and faces of these particular people. The issue would have arisen when the knights' bodies had been discovered. 

_Light!_

Ice-cold fear flooded through Higuchi as he thought of the boy. He was in the tower all alone, what if he was the one they had been looking for?

Ryuk flew down, probably having been stealing from the apple market again. The Shinigami laughed in such a way that made Higuchi uneasy.

"Where were you?" Ryuk laughed harder, which didn't make Higuchi feel any better.

"Just around."

Higuchi forced himself to take a few calming breaths, panicking wouldn't do any good. He didn't know for a fact that anyone was searching for Light, but he had to be sure, and he had already set off in the direction of the tower, knowing that he'd be able to get there first. Fear had settled in the pit of his stomach, and he had a horrible feeling that he was about to lose the special boy whose gifts were the only thing keeping him wealthy and uncontested.

OoOoO

Light and L walked in relative silence as the detective led the way through the trees. The silence was broken every now and again by Light's noises of delight as he found something else new. L was currently watching as Light was naming numerous plants that L had read about but never paid much heed to. 

He leaned against the tree behind him, knowing it was going to be a while before they set off again. This wasn't the first time they had had to stop because Light had spotted something that he wanted to touch or smell or even talk to in the case of the rabbit they had seen earlier.

If L was honest with himself, he did find Light's childlike innocence at everything endearing. Still, he wanted to get to Tokyo as quickly as possible to deliver Light to his family and solve the Kira case. Perhaps he could solve the mystery of how the teen even had so much hair in the first place. In eighteen years, if Light had never gotten his hair cut once, he should have about seven feet of hair—which was a lot, but Light very clearly had ten times that, and that meant he was growing like four inches a month.

There was only one problem with that plan, other than the fact that Light was making everything take ten times longer than it needed to, and that was that L wasn't a hundred percent sure where they were. After he had crawled through the tunnel, L had been focusing on reaching the tall building and kept it in front of him as he approached. The problem he'd had when they'd climbed down from the tower was that he wasn't totally sure which direction he had come from.

Fortunately, he had found what had appeared to be his footprints or signs of movement from the day before, or perhaps someone else's, but it would still work to get them to an exit. He knew the general direction of Tokyo and presumed that the route he'd taken to the tower couldn't be the only one.

He knew Light needed to grow attached to the world around him to not want to go back, but he also found himself becoming a little bored as he walked over to Light, "Look, do you want to get to Tokyo in time to see the lanterns or not?"

"I do." Light nodded to himself, "Yeah, I really do," he paused, seeing L's irritated expression, "There's no need to be such an ass about it." He mumbled under his breath.

L rolled his eyes, "I'm the one being dragged around and basically handcuffed."

L smirked as he saw Light glaring at him out of the corner of his eye. He kept his gaze forward, ignoring the man who huffed in response. They walked along in silence for a few moments until Light spoke.

"So, do you live in Tokyo?" He asked L curiously.

"I guess." L replied shortly, not really wanting to discuss his true home in England. Until the case was solved, he lived in Tokyo, so he should get used to that fact. 

"What do you do there?" Light queried.

L's mind was whirring, trying to come up with a suitable lie as he checked the sun to have an estimate for how long they had been walking. However, he was saved the trouble as the sound of voices in the distance distracted them both. They exchanged a look before continuing slowly towards the voices. L was hoping that there was someone there who could direct them to Tokyo. Matsuda had decided to follow along and was waiting about a half an hour drive from the start of the forest, so perhaps his luck was going to be even better.

They peered towards the source of the noise. There was a small building in which the sound was coming from. L spotted the sign hanging above the door that read High Spirits and knew that this was an izakaya, and he looked in the window and saw Matsuda was in there.

Suddenly he found a plan forming in his head—a plan to ensure nothing went wrong and Light's kidnappers would be stuck unable to reclaim him, and L could meet with the chief at the festival.

"Do you know what a long trip needs, Light?" L asked gleefully, "A bit of food." Light cocked his head,

"Ryuzaki, we already have food, and didn't you say we needed to make good time?"

"Yes, but do we have hot food which they serve directly to you?" Light's eyes lit up,

"That's a thing?" But he still didn't seem sure. L smiled assuringly, putting a hand on Light's shoulder. But then he hesitated, knowing people would notice Light's hair, but he was sure that enough of them were drunk that at least it wouldn't be super seen as long as it wasn't in the way.

"Alright, before anything else," he gestured to Light's hair, "We need to do something about this," he waved his hand around a bit, "Situation." He noticed the fear on Light's face,

"Father would kill me if I cut it."

"Why?" Clearly, he had asked something secret because Light hugged himself, shaking his head,

"Nothing. But what's the plan?" L smirked a bit,

"I grew up in an orphanage, so if there is one thing I have learned from my friends," he tried to avoid cringing when he thought about A and B, or his little brothers who were still waiting for him to come home, "Is braid. Sure, typically, it was something obscure while making ropes for the sake of playing games. Yet something tells me that will come in more handy than someone braiding normal hair," he brought Light over to a hidden part of the area more hidden by trees, "I need you to untie me for the moment—I won't leave you, I promise, and you can turn to make sure I'm still here."

Light obeyed, turning back as L laid all the hair out, biting his lip. He locked eyes with Light, then nodded to himself, knowing this was going to be interesting to explain if they were noticed.

"Alright then," he said, partially to himself and also to let Light know that he was still here, "Let's get to work."


	8. Chapter 8

Higuchi raced through the forest faster than he ever had before. He knew that he would beat anybody to the tower if that was their intended destination, as he knew all the shortcuts through the forest. His mind was focused on one thing, the boy in the tower.

He cursed himself for becoming so relaxed. After eighteen years without even a hint of discovery other than the occasional officer that it was easy to trick Light into killing, he had been lured into a false sense of security, believing that no one would ever find his prize.

As the tower came into view, Higuchi found himself tensing with apprehension. He didn't break his stride until he had reached the foot of the tower. Glancing up at the window, he called up to Light, praying that he was still there.

"Light, let your father up!"

Silence followed his words. Higuchi took a deep breath, trying to calm the panic that was starting to well up inside him. Light didn't always respond instantly, it took him time to reach the window.

"Light, hurry up!"

Still no response. Higuchi was having trouble suppressing the worry now as there was still nothing from the young man.

"Light, this is no time for one of your jokes!" He snapped.

Even his angry shout produced nothing but silence. Fear was flooding through him now as he realized no reply was going to come from the tower.

He raced to the side of the tower, tearing off the vines and digging at the rocks to reveal the opening he had long since sealed up, seeing no need once Light's hair became long enough, and he raced up the stairs. It seemed to take an age, but eventually, he was inside the tower.

"Light!" he called again, still hoping that maybe Light was just injured somewhere and unable to reach the window rather than missing.

However, there was no reply, and after searching every room, which didn't take long in the small tower, Higuchi had to conclude that he was really gone. A cry of frustration and anger tore from his lips.

Ryuk's laughter strengthened, "Looks like someone found him." He flew into the kitchen and grabbed an apple, watching Higuchi rage and panic.

Higuchi finally managed to get himself under control, and he took a few calming breaths. Thinking rationally again, he glanced around the main room, looking for any clue that would tell him who had taken Light or where they'd gone, only to find nothing at all, except one of the chairs was placed in the center of the room facing...

He pulled back a curtain above the fireplace, and he saw a painting of the lantern festival—

Hold on... he swore as he realized how the hell hadn't he realized it before?! Light had been tricking him and had taken the days away to go run off to see the lantern festival! This was bad, this was really bad! If Light found out the origins of that damned holiday, it was game over.

He pulled out his phone, realizing he still had a flight he had to catch, or else it would look suspicious, and if he wanted to make sure nobody tied this back to him, he couldn't get involved, "Mikami! Light got out, and he's headed to the lantern festival. I don't know if he's alone or with someone, but find him! Now!"

He hung up and clenched his fists, seething. If Light had gotten out on his own, that was one thing. But if somebody had come and offered to take Light to the festival... Higuchi looked down at the gun in his bag. That person would pay with their life.

OoOoO

It took well over an hour to get this job done, and L was glad he had had a hairbrush in his bag—Watari had always told him to pack obscure things for trips because you never know when you're going to need it. He quickly figured out that with the power of a lot of folding the hair and braided it while folded, he managed to contain seventy feet of hair into a thick braid bound with a bungee cord. It reached Light's feet, and he helped Light stand, and he was clearly nervous.

"How do I know you won't leave?" Light asked, and L groaned,

"I'd get out handcuffs, but your hair is really pushing the limits of not being noticed. We will be in a small izakaya, and one of my coworkers is in there. You will be able to see me the whole time, and I'm hoping we might be able to catch a ride with my friend to the lantern festival so we can get there faster. Okay?"

Light paused, looking down at the grass he was sitting on, before nodding as L helping him up, "Yeah! Okay!"

L gave an encouraging smile as he led Light to the entrance. He could practically feel the apprehension pouring off the young man as he gazed around the room with wide eyes. "It's okay, Light."

Matsuda brightened upon seeing them, "Ryuzaki!" 

L walked over, "Hello, Matsuda. This is Light," he gestured to Light, "Come on, Light-Kun, have a seat and relax. I'm going to talk to Matsuda, and I will be right back. You will still be able to see me, I promise."

"I really don't think..." Light bit his lip, "Okay, Ryuzaki... I trust you."

L grabbed Matsuda's hand and pulled him off to the side, and Matsuda stared at Light with wide eyes,

"You found him already?!"

"Yeah, and he thinks that his kidnapper is his father," L explained, "He wanted to go out, so my plan is to show him around, and maybe we can drive to the city for the lantern festival and meet the chief there?"

Matsuda nodded, "Should I call the chief and say you found him?"

"Not yet, because I need to ease Light into this." L crossed his arms, "My hope is that he will ask about the lantern festival, and I can explain it enough that he puts the pieces together himself. The big mystery is his hair."

"Yeah, that is a lot of hair."

"And he said his 'father' would kill him for cutting it, so I need to find out why. I think it's connected to Kira somehow." He glanced towards Light, looking around and trying to make himself as small as possible.

A small pang of guilt settled in L's chest as he realized just how petrifying the amount of people must be to Light, who had only ever seen maybe two people in his whole life. The poor kid was clearly not in a fit state to leave the tower, and L was determined to change that. 

Matsuda gestured to the bar, "Do you want anything, Ryuzaki? I can get something for you and Light," he laughed a bit, "I still can't believe how fast you found him."

"It's almost unsettling," L agreed, "But I should head back to him. Through the trek, he actually had me essentially handcuffed to him because he's using the watch as 'leverage' against me."

"Poor kid," Matsuda turned back to Light, "He seems desperate. What's his kidnapper been doing to him?"

"I don't know." Matsuda went to the bar to ask for food, and L sat down with Light, who was playing with his braid.

"Are you okay, Light-Kun?"

Light looked up from where he had been staring at the floor, "There's just... a lot of people. It's weird." He straightened, "But I'm okay. You don't need to take me back or anything—we are going to see the lanterns."

"I expected nothing less," L replied, and Matsuda came back with some chicken katsu, 

"Eat up." He chirped, putting the food down and sitting, "So tell me about this exciting trip of yours." He asked with a smile.

"We're going to Tokyo to see the lanterns." Light replied, his face lighting up with excitement, and L felt something stir within him. Something about how Light was talking to Matsuda was making his blood boil. Maybe it was the fact that, even though he didn't want to admit it, he had kind of enjoyed having Light so reliant on him, and it frustrated him to see that dependence slowly waning. But why should he care? This was what he wanted, and his goal was to get Light home, and it was likely he would never see the young man again after delivering him home. 

"Tokyo, you say?" Matsuda asked, shooting L a knowing look.

"Yeah. I've watched them from my window every year, but I've never seen them up close."

"And Ryuzaki is taking you, how noble of him." Matsuda smirked as though this was some secret mission he was eager to be a part of, "Well, I'd be happy to show you anything you want too, especially if you're new around here." He leaned back a bit, "So how did you two meet?"

L frowned at Matsuda's question. It sounded like something people asked of couples, and he and Light were definitely not a couple. There was something about the way Matsuda had been questioning them that made L think he knew more than he was letting on—though seeing as Matsuda was a fool, L had no doubt the officer was getting the wrong idea.

"It all started when L broke into the tower and..." Light began but was cut off by someone barging into the izakaya and waving a gun in the bartender's face and demanding money.

 _Seriously?!_ L thought because, of course, something like this had to happen when he was trying to get Light out of the tower. His luck was seriously questionable, and he was damn sure he would lose it if Light grew terrified and wanted to go "home."

...

Light's eyes widened at what was happening before him, and he looked down at the braid. He remembered asking Ryuk about his powers and how he needed someone's name and face to activate it unless he was touching that person. 

It was risky, but he knew what a gun was, and while people were trying to leave, and Matsuda was shouting about being the police—wait, Matsuda was a cop? Ryuzaki had said he and the new man were coworkers, which meant Ryuzaki was also a cop. He brightened because that meant he was safe. His father had told him that police protected people, and with his powers, he was helping the police.

He bent under the table and then jumped out, using the braid to trip the guy trying to hurt that innocent woman, using the weight of his hair to keep the man down, and began to softly sing. He didn't notice that everyone except Matsuda and Ryuzaki was running far away from the building.

_"Wither and decay_

_End this destiny_

_Break these earthly chains_

_And set the spirit free._

_The spirit free."_

He opened his eyes and recoiled when he saw the man below him was actually dead. Light jumped back as though he had been burned. He hadn't known... his father always told him it was just justice that was befalling these people, but in hindsight, what had he expected?

He screamed, both from shock, and this was the first person he had killed and was there in person to see the life leave their eyes.

He felt someone grab his arm, and he was still screaming as he was pulled out of the izakaya, and sirens could be heard in the distance.

...

L couldn't believe what he had just seen. The darkness tainting Light's hair and eyes as he killed someone. A heart attack.

Kira.

Light Yagami, who L had thought was the victim, was Kira, the killer of thousands.

But then he heard that terrified and anguished scream tear from Light's throat and thought back to the boy he had been with all day. Suddenly the idea Light was a cold-hearted killer who needed to be executed vanished from his mind as it dawned on him that Light really was a victim—manipulated and judging by the look on his face, he hadn't known this would happen.

He helped a shellshocked Light into Matsuda's care, "Matsuda, drive," and Matsuda obeyed, hoping to get away before anyone saw them, and glad that Matsuda had been wearing a hat and not said his name.

"He's..." Matsuda stared at Light with wide eyes, "I can't believe..."

"No." L came to a realization and clenched his fists, "We'll get answers out of Light when he snaps out of it, but I can tell this response," he gestured to where Light was slowly curling into a ball with wide, terrified eyes, "Is genuine. His kidnapper is manipulating him and taking advantage of his power, so only that person will be named Kira."

"Still," Matsuda shook his head from where he was driving, "It's hard to imagine that someone even has that power."

"Agreed," L looked and felt something deep within his chest as he saw Light looking so vulnerable, and he absently pulled the boy close, trying to soothe him. 

At least now, he could be smug about the fact he had been right that Light's kidnapping had been tied to Kira.

...

It was about fifteen minutes before Light came back to reality and realized he had been pulled close by Ryuzaki in an unfamiliar machine, and Matsuda was driving it. He tensed, and looked around, "Huh? Where are we? What's going on?"

"We're in a car, Light-Kun," Ryuzaki said softly from where he looked out the window. "We're headed to the lantern festival, and we'll get there much faster by car than on foot."

Light slumped a bit, seeing the look on Ryuzaki's face in the reflection of the car windows, and the silence was starting to make him uncomfortable.

"Ryuzaki?" He asked slowly, fearful of the response.

"How did you...?" Ryuzaki tried to speak but trailed off, "You killed that man."

The statement seemed to be all that Ryuzaki could manage at this point, but he tore his gaze from the window to stare at Light. Light shifted uncomfortably under the intensity of the look and the words that had been said, but he met the gaze, holding it.

"Yes, I did." He replied simply, hoping this would help whatever was going through Ryuzaki's head. "I..."

"But how?" Ryuzaki repeated,

"I've always been able to do it." Light answered honestly. "I guess it comes from my hair. But… once it's cut," he pulled back his hair, revealing one significantly shorter brown strand, "It turns brown and loses its power. Father said when I was a baby, people wanted to use my power for their own selfish gain, so he has me use it now in retaliation, to make the world pure so that one day I can be free."

The look on Ryuzaki's face confused Light. He could see that Ryuzaki was struggling to comprehend what Light had done. However, he saw something in Ryuzaki's eyes that he didn't understand. Wanting to distract him, Light changed the subject.

"So, you're a cop?"

...

L's mind instantly jumped away from its confusing line of thought as Light spoke. Instead, he squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. He wasn't totally sure that he wanted this news to be revealed to his companion, given what he had now learned about him.

But hearing what Light had been told, which given the deaths of businessmen, was clearly lies from his kidnapper, not that Light knew that... Light wasn't a monster. He was manipulated and misguided, and the death penalty was for those who couldn't be redeemed. Light hadn't understood the weight of what he was doing and was taught it was the right thing.

He did know that while he could take a knife to Light's cursed hair in his sleep, that would probably shatter the trust they had formed, making everything fall apart. He needed to show Light that the world wasn't as demented as he had been led to believe, or at least prove Light had been manipulated, and there was another way, so he would cut his hair of his own accord.

"I'm a detective." L replied slowly, knowing there was no use denying it now. "L. Ryuzaki is an alias I go by, not my real name." 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Light asked curiously.

L was slightly taken aback by Light's question. Nothing seemed to have changed in the way the young man was treating him. Usually, when someone found out his true identity, they instantly turned into the type of suck-up that he hated. But that didn't seem to be the Light's case.

"You had me tied to a chair," L answered, relaxing as a sense of normalcy returned to the conversation, "You could have been anyone. I wasn't going to tell my captor that he had the world's greatest detective at his mercy."

"Sorry, what?" Matsuda laughed, "You had Ryuzaki tied to a chair?!" L narrowed his eyes, and Matsuda stopped laughing. 

Light was quiet for a moment, biting his lip before asking, "If you're a detective, what case are you working on? Why were you in the forest at all?"

L smiled slightly to himself at Light's childlike curiosity. Anyone else would have backed off by now, not wanting to pry too much, but Light wanted to know everything and had no qualms about questioning L.

"The case I'm working on is the Kira case, and it looks like I have that solved—before you ask, the information regarding that is classified. But to get the necessary evidence to bring that person to justice, I have to find someone." L replied, not wanting to reveal too much of his task to the younger man to not scare him, "He's been missing for so long, and I have to bring him home, no matter what."

"He sounds very important to you." Light said quietly.

"I suppose he is." L once again glared at Matsuda, who was grinning like an idiot.

...

Light admired the dedication shining in Ryuzaki— _L's_ eyes. However, he couldn't stop the twisting that formed in his gut. He didn't understand why he felt so strange when he thought of the person L was looking for. But the more he saw the devotion on L's face, the tighter his insides clenched, and the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach grew.

He didn't understand what was happening to him. He had never felt anything like this before and didn't really know what his emotions were doing. All he knew was that somewhere deep down inside of him, he wished that he was as important to L as the stranger he was looking for.

His stomach clenched uncomfortably at his thoughts involving L and the realization of what his hair really did, and his father had had him doing ran away with him, and he tried to push these new feelings to the side, choosing to ignore them.

Matsuda cleared his throat at the silence, "Well, we have about an hour until we reach the city, so what do you guys want to do?"

"I'll call and book us a hotel room," L muttered, digging into his bag, which was still around Light, and pulled out his cell phone. Light's brow furrowed,

"Hotel?"

"Yeah, it's a big building we can pay to stay in, and they'll provide breakfast for us. I'll try to get us a higher room so you can see the city." His tone then changed as he began speaking into the device, "Yes, I would like to book us a room for tonight..."

"Well," Matsuda tried, "While he does that, why don't you finish your story about how Ryuzaki found you and maybe tell me a little about your father."

Light gladly told the story and answered any questions Matsuda had and looked around the city in amazement as they, at last, arrived in Tokyo. He saw the preparations being made for the festival tomorrow. He then frowned, realizing he hadn't asked L what the lantern festival was about.

He giggled, seeing L had fallen asleep soon after the phone call. He must be tired after so long adventuring. Now that Light thought about it, he too was exhausted and knew he needed to get some sleep once they arrived at this hotel.

They arrived about twenty minutes later, and Light gently shook L awake, and he giggled as the unhappy noises L made, "We're here!"

L rubbed his eyes, "Thank you for driving, Matsuda."

"No problem." He beamed, "I'll make sure you two are situated, and then I'll meet up with you at the lantern festival, okay?"

"Okay!" Light tried not to think about what had happened at the izakaya today. Seeing the lanterns was what he had wanted his whole life, and that guy would have hurt L or Matsuda. So he decided that he would talk to his father about this because it wasn't right, but he didn't have regrets about this one instance.

He stared back at L, realizing that he didn't want to return home and never see him again. But if L was a detective, that meant he traveled, right? And he was still looking for that mystery person... part of Light wanted to believe that L had been looking for him, but he shook it off because he was already safe with his father, so why would a detective go out of his way to find him?

Matsuda looked around, "There's nobody at the front desk, I'll go look." L nodded,

"Light-Kun, do you mind staying here for a moment while I go get some coffee? I promise I will be back in five minutes, and you can use the watch to time it if you don't believe me." 

Light decided that he could trust L, and nodded nervously, choosing to sit down on a couch in the lobby, noticing how big the place was. This one floor was bigger than his tower space!

"Light!"

The voice caused Light's eyes to sharply snap open, and his gaze landed on the person who had spoken. His eyes widened in shock as he realized who it was.

"Mikami?"


	9. Chapter 9

"How...what...I..?"

Light was lost for words as he stared at the man in front of him. Guilt clawed at his insides as, once again, he realized what he must have put his father through by disappearing. However, he held his resolve, he wasn't going back to the tower until he had seen the lanterns.

"Light, I was so worried!" Mikami spoke, "When I got the call from your father that he went back and saw you were gone, I thought you were taken."

Taken aback by his reaction, Light stared at Mikami stunned as he released him. He wasn't sure what he had been expecting, but this wasn't it. Of course, Mikami still viewed him as a young God, with his father being a more powerful God to have such a child. His father was going to be something else entirely.

"How did you find me?" Light asked, finally regaining the use of his voice.

"I saw you walking into the hotel when I was leaving work," he replied, smiling, "Now, let's get you back home."

"No."

Light pulled away from Mikami as he spoke. There was no way he was going back to the tower now, not after everything he had been through. An angry look flickered across Mikami's face; however, he soon hid it behind his concerned mask. Though he wasn't quick enough for Light not to notice it and he watched his backup guardian warily, wondering what his next move was going to be.

"What do you mean, no?" Mikami asked, "You have no idea what the real world is like. There is no way you're going to survive out here without me."

"I've done fine so far." Light replied stubbornly.

...

Mikami and Light locked eyes, and Mikami realized that Light wasn't quite the same boy he had left in the tower. Light had an air of confidence around him that he had never had before. Although he had only been out of the tower a day, it seemed being in the real world had made him much more secure in himself.

This was what Higuchi, God, had always feared would happen if he let Light out of the tower. When he had never seen anything of the world outside his window, he had been totally reliant and would be able to better the world with his divine power without hesitation. However, now he had had a taste of the outside world, he was no longer dependant. God was no longer the hand Light needed to hold. 

If God was going to be able to keep him in the tower once again after this was all over, Mikami would have to find a way to destroy this newfound confidence.

"But you haven't been completely alone, though, have you?" Mikami replied knowingly.

He watched as a guilty look flashed across his face, and Light's gaze flickered from him to the hallway where the mystery man had disappeared and back again. He could see the look that had appeared in his eyes at the mere thought of the one who had taken him.

"That's not the point." Light spluttered nervously.

...

For some reason, that he couldn't quite explain, he didn't want Mikami or his father getting involved with L. L was his friend, something he'd never had before, and he didn't want his father taking L from him.

"I'm not coming home until I've seen the floating lanterns, Mikami." Light continued, stronger this time, "Once I have seen them, I'll come straight back. Until then, I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Light, this is nonsense, and you're only going to get yourself hurt." Mikami tried to reason with him.

"I'll be fine, I can look after myself. I saw for myself today what I'm actually capable of," Light held the thick braid, looking down at his hair with a newfound resentment which he could tell Mikami was not happy about, "I'll be safe from harm."

"It's not just physical injury I'm worried about."

"What?" Light asked.

"I've seen your attachment to that man." Mikami explained, "You're letting your heart rule your head. I just don't want to see him hurt you."

"He won't." Light replied stubbornly, "He's not like that."

"You think he cares for you, I understand that." Mikami replied soothingly, "But is it really _you_ that he cares about?"

Light's brow furrowed as he tried to digest Mikami's words. He wasn't sure what he was talking about. Of course, L cared for him. He ignored the niggling doubt that appeared in the back of his head as he thought this.

"He does." He replied, however, the certainty in his voice wavered.

"Are you sure it's not _this_ he cares about?"

As Mikami spoke, he grabbed Light's wrist, where he was wearing the watch that he was using as leverage over L. His heart constricted as he finally realized the full impact of Mikami's words. He didn't want to believe that L was only helping his so he could regain the watch.

"Yes, I'm sure."

However, Light's voice didn't sound so convincing, even to his own ears. He didn't know how Mikami knew about the watch, or how he knew that it belonged to L, but somehow he couldn't bring himself to linger on that thought.

"Prove it."

Mikami's two words cut him to the core. Fear, deeper than any he had felt since he had left the tower, flooded through him. He was petrified of losing L. It only just hit him quite how attached to L he had become. The thought of L taking the watch and leaving made him feel physically sick.

However, something inside of him told him he shouldn't tell Mikami this, and perhaps the fact that he and his father had been using Light's hair to kill without telling him exactly what he was doing brought more discomfort than his mind told him was justified. Maybe they just, correctly, assumed he hadn't been ready to hear that information.

So he tried to smooth his face into the expressionless mask that he had seen L use. The expression on Mikami's face told him it may not have been quite as effective as he had wished.

Mikami paused for a moment with a truly unreadable expression before he softened. "Fine." He replied shortly.

A small smile slipped onto Mikami's face, and he stepped back, watching the indecision that was still battling on Light's face.

"Just prepare yourself." he said smoothly, "I will be here for you even if he is not."

Light watched as, with that, he turned and disappeared out the door of the hotel, and he was left alone. Silence seemed to fill the echoing grand lobby, pressing in on him from all sides. He was used to silence, having spent so much time alone in the tower, but now it seemed to be suffocating him as he tried to decide what to do.

On the one hand, he was determined to prove Mikami and, by extent, his father wrong. To show them that L did care for him, whether he had the watch or not. However, there was a voice in the back of his head, a voice that scared him more than he liked to admit, that was saying what if Mikami was right? What if L did take the watch and leave?

Light examined the watch on his wrist. It really was a beautiful little trinket, and he wondered where L had gotten it.

A thought occurred to him. What if this was meant to be for that person L was looking for? Dread filled him as he remembered that case and how he was keeping L from closing. It made sense that L would leave the moment he got what he needed back and would return to work.

However, before he could expand on his panicked thoughts any further, he heard a sound and knew that L was on his way back.

"We're checked in." L announced as he held up a little card, "Come on, I made sure to get us a room with a good view."

Light followed nervously into the... what had his father called it? An elevator? And he saw L press a button, his eyes momentarily resting on the watch, and Light instantly thought about tying L to him again. L had promised not to leave, but that was only as long as Light had this watch.

L was holding Light's hand now, and Light followed as he looked around this grand building until they came across the door, and L helped him inside.

Light's eyes widened as he saw an entire wall was windows, giving him a perfect view of the city in this room. This was more of the world than he had ever seen at his window!

L then turned off the lamps in the room, "You can see outside better this way." He grabbed a blanket and sat down next to Light, draping it over Light's shoulders, "I also got you some pajamas at the front desk. It's not fancy or anything, but better than staying in the clothes you were trekking in the woods in. I asked Matsuda-San to get you another outfit for tomorrow." 

L's soft smile caused Light's stomach to do summersaults. And suddenly it clicked—he worked out what that strange emotion he was feeling was. He closed his eyes, taking a steadying breath as it finally sunk in.

He was in love with L.

In love with the eccentric yet kind detective. The realization hit him like a blow to the gut. He hadn't known what the feeling was before, having never experienced anything like it. But now he realized it was true he knew that he should come clean, give L the watch and tell him everything.

"L, I have something to tell you."

The detective glanced from where he had been staring out the window at the city below. The open, inquisitive look in his eyes made Light's insides squirm. Cold fear flooded through him as he realized that he could be rejected by L. Because in what world would someone like him be interested in someone like Light? He had no chance. And anyway, there was this mysterious stranger that L was looking for.

"Light-Kun?" L prompted, "What is it?"

Light hesitated. This was it, now or never. He had to tell him, he just had to.

"Nothing, never mind." Light mumbled, turning away.

Shame coursed through him as he realized that he wasn't brave enough to take the risk. He knew at that moment that he wanted to keep L in his life for as long as possible.

Looking back at L, Light saw the confused expression on his face and tried to smile reassuringly.

"You don't have to go back to the tower."

Light turned back, "What? Of course, I do, what about my father?" He tugged at his hair, "And I can't exactly keep all of this a secret." 

"But if you gave up that power, there would be no reason to hide."

"But..." he sighed, "Father always told me never to. Being free would be nice, but I've been told my whole life that the world is dark and rotten. I just... I don't know."

L's brow furrowed, and he changed how he was sitting, "The world is nowhere near perfect, but it's not terrible. But Light, no one man, no matter how gifted, can change the world. You didn't get a good example today with that robber, but there are good people, and I'll show you that tomorrow."

"Alright," Light nodded to himself, thinking about this choice, "I'll see tomorrow."

OoOoO

Mikami paced his room in frustration. His plan hadn't gone the way he wanted. Even if Light had given that man the watch by now, he didn't seem to have been abandoned. However, he was confident that Light's fears earlier weren't unfounded and that the man would have taken the watch and gone on his way if he had been given the trinket, leaving Light to return to him.

He called Higuchi and explained the situation about Light's confidence boost and his knowing the truth about his powers, which God was not happy about.

 _"Do what you have to do,"_ Higuchi barked, _"Destroy that confidence and show him that the world isn't happy at all. And get rid of that man that Light's attached to while you're at it."_ He hung up, and Mikami sat in his chair, sighing. What he would have to do would go against everything he had been taught to believe.

But if this was the only way to please God and better the world, then so be it.


	10. Chapter 10

This was it; this was what everything had been heading towards. All those years of staring out his window at the buildings soaring above the trees, and now he was finally here.

A broad smile appeared on Light's face as they stood in Tokyo, specifically Shibuya. He and L had woken up early, and Light had gotten changed into his new clothes: some black pants and a white button-up, while L touched up the braid. L had rolled his eyes at the level of excitement pouring from Light; however, he had decided not to comment, not wanting to puncture the young man's good mood.

L glanced over at Light as they stood together. Light's eyes were wide with awe, and his face was shining with excitement. Having been traveling for most of his life, L sometimes forgot the effect being in new places had on strangers.

Although the look on Light's face had awakened more confusing emotions, which he successfully managed to shove to the back of his mind.

"Come on." Light said, grabbing L's arm and pulling him along, and L pulled up his jacket's hood, just in case. He knew that since he had Kira technically with him, he shouldn't have to worry, but then there was the issue that people had been dying even before Light was kidnapped, so surely Light's kidnapper had the ability to kill supernaturally too, and needed L's face.

Adjusting it so his face was hidden, L strolled through Shibuya, Light following close behind him. They joined the crowd of people entering. L knew that Shibuya would be busy; people came far and wide for this day to see the beauty of the lanterns. While he knew it was unlikely, he hoped that Light would ask about what this festival was for.

Moving with the crowd, L and Light blended in, and the occasional officer waved them through. Light looked to L, removing his hood,

"Don't worry so much," he grinned, "Nobody's going to be looking for us."

...

Light noticed the tension in L's features and figured that the detective wasn't used to being around so many people, and honestly, it was a lot for Light too, but he was so excited that his dream was coming true that he just couldn't bring himself to care. The bustle of people amazed him. He had thought that the izakaya had been busy, but it was nothing compared to Shibuya. The sheer amount of people was overwhelming, and his eyes darted around, not wanting to miss a thing.

His senses were being assaulted by the vast array of new stimuli. The sound of people moving around, calling to each other, the smells of the market stalls, the feel of the many people brushing past him, of the heat, coming from L's comforting presence next to him.

L was looking around too, and then perked up and dragged him over to the side, "Aizawa! Mogi!" 

Light blinked to meet two new people, assuming these were people L was working with, so he held out his hand, "Hi! I'm Light." 

Both Aizawa and Mogi had looks on their face like Matsuda had had, and they looked at L as though he had solved the secrets of the universe, and then the man Light figured was Aizawa looked to Light,

"So, what brings you to the festival?"

Light brightened, "Ryuzaki agreed to take me! I've wanted to see it for so long, but my father wouldn't let me. Ryuzaki agreed to take me back home after this." Mogi and L were talking to the side, and Aizawa tensed slightly,

"I see." He shook himself, "Well, make sure to see everything. Mogi and I need to get a report to the Superintendant. Have fun," he sent a pointed look at L and then left with Mogi.

Light turned to L, "They seem nice."

"Yeah." L extended his hand, "So shall we go look around?"

...

Light was practically bouncing regardless of the weight of his hair. The pair moved from one market stall to another as Light exclaimed about how amazing everything was.

L would have been concerned about Light standing out if it had been any other day. However, so many people arrived in Shibuya for the lantern festival that evening who had never seen the city before, Light blended right in.

"Thank you."

L was dragged out his thoughts by Light's words. The young man had stopped and turned to face L. His eyes were shining with excitement and something else that L couldn't recognize.

"What for?" He asked with a small frown.

"For bringing me here. For getting me out of the tower. For being in the right place at the right time. Just everything, really."

L heard the emotion and sincerity in Light's voice. He had known how much this meant to Light but hearing him say it was another thing altogether. L had never been good at emotional moments, and he shrugged uncomfortably.

"It's okay." He replied quietly, "It was nothing."

Music began to play, and Light watched the people dancing and looked on with curiosity. L smirked a bit, nudging him forward, which led to Light being pulled into the dance by a pretty brunette girl, and L laughed a bit as he watched Light quickly pick up on the moves and was actually able to dance really well.

He saw the exact moment Light relaxed and loved every second of the dancing, and L turned to Matsuda, who had appeared next to him and handed a piece of mochi.

"He's having fun,"

"Yeah, he is." L looked to Matsuda, "Does Yagami-San know yet that I found him?"

"He knows, and Mogi had to stop him from running down here to meet Light, but he realized that you're right, and we have to ease him into this."

"If he cuts his hair and removes the power, he'll be free," L mused, "But I wonder what would lead to him doing that." Matsuda giggled, and L frowned, "What?"

Without warning, Matsuda shoved L into the dance too, and he got pulled along, just trying to mimic the steps and moves of others, and he heard Light's beautiful laughter as they both spun and danced. L just knew Near, Mello, and Matt would get a huge kick out of this if they ever found out. 

The song ended, and at that very moment, Light and L had both went to changed dance partners and ended up with each other, looking into each other's eyes, and Light was holding onto him with wide eyes.

He saw Light open his mouth, clearly about to say something, and L put a finger to Light's lips, and he wondered for a moment if he had just seen Light's eyes dilate just a bit.

"Come on, I know the best place to see the lights."

OoOoO

It took much longer than L had anticipated getting through the city as Light got distracted by every little thing. Night had started to fall by the time they finally reached the river. L smiled as he watched the expression on Light's face, knowing he had brought him to the perfect place.

Light stared, wide-eyed, out across the river in front of them. He had never seen such a wide expanse of water. The smooth waters rippled slightly in the gentle breeze. It looked beautiful to Light, surrounded by cherry blossom trees with the tall buildings of Tokyo just behind it.

"Wow." He breathed.

L grinned at Light's reaction and grabbed his arm, gesturing to a boat he had rented. Climbing carefully into the small boat, unused to the rocking motion, Light settled himself on the seat as L climbed in after him. While the detective got settled, Light glanced around at the other boats around them. Some people seemed to be using two sticks of wood to propel themselves through the water, and Light observed L doing so. 

...

By the time they reached a good part of the river, night had well and truly fallen. The lights from the city lit up the waters, allowing them to see each other. Light was practically bouncing up and down with excitement but tried to contain himself. He gazed around at the boats nearest to them. They weren't close enough to hear them, but Light could see that they were clearly waiting for something.

"What are they waiting for?" He asked L.

"Probably the first lantern," L mused, biting his thumb, "You'll see."

"I can't believe I've never asked you this, but why does Tokyo send lights into the sky every year?" Light asked.

"It's for the Superintendant's lost son... his birthday..." L began, "Well, that's what the lanterns were for initially, then it became a trend over the years until now it's a festival."

"The one you're looking for?" Light wondered, feeling his heart sink again.

"That's right. He was taken from his home not long after birth, and no one has been able to find him since. So every year on his birthday, today, people gather and send lanterns into the sky in the hope that the boy will see them and one day return home."

The pair fell into silence as L finished. Light was thinking over L's explanation. A sad smile crossed his face as he realized that he had no chance really, he couldn't compete with this boy that L was looking for.

"It's my birthday today too." Light commented with a small smile.

"I know." L replied softly, and Light wondered if he had mentioned it before, and L smiled knowingly, "Happy Birthday, Light-Kun."

Before Light could say anything, a single lantern floated up from one of the buildings. Light's gaze fixed on it, awe written in every line on his face. This seemed to be the signal that everyone else on the river was waiting for. Lanterns started to float up to join those now rising from the surrounding areas.

Light gazed around at the lanterns rising around him, a huge smile written across his face. He was here, he was finally here. All those years he had spent dreaming of this day, and it was finally here. He almost couldn't believe it. If it wasn't for the man in front of him, who was very real, Light would have thought he was dreaming.

He felt L tap his shoulder, and Light turned, seeing the two lanterns L had purchased, but he had no idea when. He held the lantern, smiling as he ran his fingertips over the delicate material.

He knew that he had to give L the watch. He couldn't bear to be holding it over L any longer. At that moment, it didn't matter if L left him. He had to take the chance. He had to tell him everything.

"I have something to give you." Light said quietly, removing the watch and handing it to him. "I should have given you this earlier, I know that. I just... I didn't want you to leave." He said in a small voice.

L stared down at the watch, slowly taking it from Light. He knew this was the moment, this was it. Light bit his lip to see what would happen, but then L gently grabbed Light's wrist and put it back on him,

"Take it." L said softly.

"I can't, it's yours." Light protested. "Don't you want it anymore?" He looked down at the beautiful watch, wondering why L wouldn't want it. 

"It doesn't matter anymore," L leaned a little closer, "I've found what I was looking for."

Light's gaze was drawn from the watch back to L. The detective's pale grey eyes seemed unnaturally bright, and Light felt as if he was falling into them. Without any conscious thought, Light found himself leaning towards L. 

He closed his eyes as his lips softly brushed against L's.


	11. Chapter 11

They broke apart, breathing heavily, after what felt like hours to Light but, in reality, had only been a couple of the happiest minutes of Light's life. A wide grin was plastered across his face that he couldn't remove. He was pleased to see L had a similar grin upon his face. Light's heart was pounding in his chest as he gazed at L happily.

He couldn't believe that this was really happening, that L had really kissed him. He had truly thought that he didn't really stand a chance.

L smiled softly at Light, running his fingers gently across Light's cheek and brushing away a strand of his hair that had fallen loose of the braid. His chest seemed to be swelling with emotion, and, for the first time in his life, it didn't scare him. He knew now that everything would be okay. He'd take Light back to Tokyo, reunite him with his real parents, and they could be together for eternity. L was fully ready to admit that it sounded soppy, but something deep inside was telling him they were destined for each other.

...

Unfortunately, L's happy bubble was quickly burst as his gaze strayed to the shore over Light's shoulder, and he noticed someone staring directly at him, and at Light. This in itself wouldn't mean much, but he recognized this as one of his original Kira suspects, Teru Mikami. Clenching his jaw, L placed a hand protectively on Light's lower back.

"L?" Light asked tentatively.

L's gaze snapped from the shore back to Light instantly. He tried to smile reassuringly, but Light wasn't buying it. He glanced over his shoulder to see what might have captured L's attention, but there was no one there. Turning back to L, he saw that the concerned look had reappeared on L's face as his gaze slipped back towards the shore.

...

Light was torn between worry about what was upsetting L and fear that he'd done something wrong. His euphoria from their kiss was long gone as he worried that L had decided that it was a mistake.

"L, are you okay?" Light asked with concern, a hint of nervousness entering his voice.

"I'm fine. I just thought I saw someone." L replied distractedly.

Light frowned at him. There definitely hadn't been anyone there when he had looked. However, L was looking troubled, and any shred of color had drained from his face.

...

Glancing back at Light, L found protectiveness swelling within him. Although the rational part of his brain told him that Light could take care of himself, L found himself worried because if Mikami was tied to this, then Light may try to go back with him, and that would make returning Light to his family that much harder. It wasn't like he could take a knife and cut Light's hair now, that both wouldn't do and just wasn't possible.

"I just want to check." L muttered, still staring at the shore, "If that's okay?" He asked Light.

He gave Light a small smile, which Light returned hesitantly, nervously holding the braid with a torn and frightened expression. 

...

He could see that something was troubling L and, after all, that the detective had done for him, there was no way Light was going to refuse him in this state.

"Of course."

As L rowed the boat to shore, his worried gaze stayed focused on the spot where he was sure that man had been, and looking back, he was sure he had seen Mikami a couple times throughout the day, but whether that was his paranoia talking or not, he didn't know. He knew that he was worrying Light, but he didn't want to involve the younger man in this.

The boat bumped the shore as they reached it, and L jumped out before hesitating slightly.

"What's going on?" Light asked, confused but now firm enough to show he wasn't planning on taking a lack of response for an answer.

"This won't take long." L replied with a reassuring smile, which he was pretty sure Light could see straight through, "I'll be back soon."

As his gaze fell back upon Light, his hand reached out and placed his hand on Light's reassuringly as a flare of emotions hit him again. The primary one being the desire to keep Light safe and innocent, no matter what.

"Stay here, I'll be back soon." L instructed, pulling his hand away.

Reaching into the boat, L grabbed his bag and made sure he had his gun in there, determined to get this mess over and done with, hoping the whole situation was a misunderstanding, but given Light's hair was less than normal even just to the naked eye, he didn't have much hope. Glancing back at Light, he pressed a soft kiss to the top of his head.

"Stay here until I get back, no matter what happens." L noticed that a hint of pleading had crept into his voice, but he didn't care, as long as Light stayed here and safe.

...

"L, tell me what's going on." Light demanded. A horrible feeling had settled into the pit of his stomach, and he really didn't want L to leave on his own. He had little idea what was really going on, but he knew it wasn't going to lead to anything good.

"Just promise me." L replied cagily.

Light hesitated. He wanted to go with L to face whatever it was together. But the stubborn look on L's face told Light that no matter what he said, L was going to do something that could get him hurt.

"I promise." He replied reluctantly, even though both of them knew it would turn out to be a lie.

...

Satisfied with Light's words, for the time being, L turned and headed onto the shore. Putting the messager bag on, L found his hand drifting towards the pistol, touching it reassuringly.

Moving into the trees, it didn't take him long to find the man he quickly identified as Mikami. While it would be stupid to have come alone, he had already used his belt to send an emergency signal to Watari, so the task force would be on their way shortly. Mikami's expression was blank, but L could see the anticipation in his eyes.

"What do you want?" L asked, and Mikami looked back to where Light was,

"That boy, his hair is very intriguing. I just wanted to get a closer look and see if it was real." 

"Well, that's none of your business. Have a good evening," L replied, slowly backing away but knowing it was a terrible idea to put his back to his man. Upon studying Mikami's body language, he realized what was going on. Mikami _knew_ Light, which meant he was involved in the kidnapping, and even if he wasn't the mastermind, he was a willing accomplice and—

"I was actually also looking for you." Mikami replied icily, "What's your name?"

"Ryuzaki?" L tried with such a tone that he was being honest but was confused by the question, which he had very quickly learned was a way to get away with lying with ease.

But he didn't get any time to react at all as a loud "bang!" was heard, and it took him a moment to realize that he felt as though he had been punched in the gut but much worse, and he looked down, seeing blood staining his shirt as he fell to the ground.

L gasped as a burning sensation spread through his abdomen, and all he could do was whimper in pain as it increased exponentially, and his vision blurred.

"Light...!" he tried to call, but it sounded weak over to his own ears.

Dully, he heard someone shouting before it consciousness started ebbing away no matter how hard he tried to force himself to stay awake and save Light...

...

The entire task force and Watari had been on the move the moment they got a distress call from L of all people. Never in a thousand years had any of them expected to arrive and hear a loud gunshot, and when they arrived, and then they saw Ryuzaki laying limp on the grass, with the pale moonlight highlighting his pale skin, he looked dead...

Mogi ripped his cell phone out, and Watari ran over to his ward, lying on his side, clutching his stomach. Blood poured from his mouth, and his clothes were slick with it. The stench of iron clotted the air.

"Ryuzaki!" Matsuda hammered against his collarbone, trying to bring him around, but a gray pallor crept steadily over Ryuzaki's skin. Watari was desperately searching for a pulse, and Aizawa looked around,

"Where's Light?"

"Mi...kami..." Ryuzaki whispered so softly that only Watari could hear it, "Light..."

"Light's in danger!" Matsuda shouted, and Soichiro, who was already about to search anywhere for his lost son, was on the move the instant Ryuzaki moved his hand as though pointing. No way he was going to lose Light again, not when he was so close, and it seemed that Ryuzaki was right about Kira being tied to this since there had been very few killings in the last couple days.

Everyone else guarded the area to make sure Ryuzai was safe, and Matsuda helped Watari, seeing the great detective had fallen far too still, as though he had used the last of his strength to point Soichiro in the right direction. Shrouded in his own gore, it was hard to tell if he was alive.

"The ambulance is on its way," Mogi announced, dropping next to them.

"Turn him on his back. Watch his head." Watari barked, and as a unit, they managed to roll Ryuzaki's body with the utmost care. Watari tore Ryuzaki's shirt open, exposing a snow-white chest.

Blood bubbled from his stomach, a small, crimson spring. Watari smeared some away, cursing under his breath, "Does anyone have a Hemostat?" 

Eyes burning with panic, Matsuda looked up at Aizawa desperately as though he would have an answer. "Aizawa… he's gonna die! We've gotta do something!" He choked, voice tight and trembling like he just wanted to scream.

"I know, I know." Aizawa tore off his jacket, shredding one of the sleeves at the seam.

"We can't just sit here and watch Ryuzaki die!" Matsuda shouted, desperate, scared. He'd lost his head.

"Well," Aizawa threw his sleeve at Watari, who wadded it up immediately and held it tight against the wound. "The ambulance is coming."

"Let's get him to the car!" Matsuda suggested. "The ambulance is taking too long!"

Normally none of them would take that advice, but it was the best they had at the moment, and Watari looked to the men, "Matsuda, Aizawa, stay here with Soichiro to find Light and make sure he's safe. Mogi, you're with me, carry Ryuzaki to my car, and I can get him somewhere safe."

Now that they all had something to do, the group broke apart, and Mogi gently carried L with little effort, but it was a struggle to hold him without fear of jostling him and causing further pain or making the injury worse.

Aizawa and Matsuda looked to each other, hoping they would find Light in time before they both took off into the forest.

…

Light had sat in the boat waiting for L for a good couple of moments before becoming restless. The feeling of foreboding had increased, and he knew that something bad would happen if it hadn't already.

It was the that loud "bang!" sound that had made the birds nearby fly away that he decided he had waited long enough. He carefully climbed out of the boat, frowning a bit when he noticed his shoes, and the end of his braid was wet now, so he walked the rest of the way out of the water. He staggered slightly as his feet touched the ground, his legs unused to the feel of the solid ground after the time in the boat. After catching his balance on the large rock next to him, Light soon regained control of his legs, and he headed in the direction L had disappeared in.

Pausing at the edge of the trees, Light shook out his feet and peered into the forest. He couldn't see anything, but that didn't deter him. He was determined to find L and keep him safe. He pressed on into the trees without hesitation, until he heard someone shouting his name, and he followed his instincts to hide behind a tree since he didn't recognize the voice.

A few steps in Light found himself in a small clearing which his gaze warily flickered around, and he paused, seeing something dark and wet on the ground, and he bent down to touch it, eyes wide as it came back red, and the smell proved this was blood.

This couldn't be L's blood, right? Blood would mean there was a body somewhere, which there was a distinct lack of.

"Ryuzaki?" He whispered apprehensively, realizing that there was no sign of the detective anywhere. He knew that L wouldn't have just left him, but a dark part of his mind whispered to him, pointing out that either L had ditched him, or he was bleeding and maybe even dead.

Just the thought brought the faintest glow to Light's hair in his rage, knowing that if somebody had hurt L, he would kill them with no mercy.

"He's gone." Mikami replied, "Somewhere where you'll never find him."

"Light!" He jumped a bit when he felt pulled up into a hug by Mikami, "You're safe!"

"Mikami, what's going on?" Light pulled away, "Where's Ryuzaki?"

Mikami shook his head, breathlessly, "A shooter came by and started firing rounds until his silencer broke, and the police were alerted."

A shooter? Light remembered his father telling him about shooters, which meant that this might actually be L's blood! "Where is Ryuzaki, Mikami?! Did you see him?!"

"Was Ryuzaki the pale young man with bags under his eyes?" Mikami asked with a little fear in his voice as Light nodded pleadingly,

"Yes! Did you see him?"

"Light..." Mikami bowed his head, "He was one of the first people hit, I saw it happen. The ambulance came... they..."

"What?"

"They announced him dead from his wounds," Mikami answered bluntly.

Those dreadful words didn't process with Light. No... No, that wasn't true. L couldn't be dead, right?

"I don't believe you," Light replied adamantly, but it was clear to both of them that he was just trying to convince himself. Of course, it made sense why Mikami would lie, to get him back in the tower, but then there were that gunshot and the blood. Light highly doubted Mikami would have gone so far as to shoot L to make a point.

He heard Mikami sigh softly behind him, but he ignored him again, sprinting through the forest, searching desperately for any sign of the detective, "Ryuzaki!" He screamed, looking around.

He made it to where they had come to the river, that same path, and there was still no trace of L, besides more blood, which was in droplets around the pavement.

"I don't…" He muttered breathlessly as he fell to his knees in forlorn heartbreak, thinking about the short days he had spent with L, unable to comprehend the idea that this person who had stumbled into his lonely life was so cruelly snatched away.

L had said the world wasn't as monstrous as Light had been raised to believe. But yesterday there was that robber at the izakaya, and today L had been shot and killed... surely it was that wicked and cruel, and his father had been right.

"I'm sorry, Light." Mikami's voice came from behind him. He moved to bend down next Light, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I don't understand." Light managed to choke out. His eyes were prickling as tears formed in them. The ache in his stomach had turned into throbbing agony, and he felt as if he was going to throw up. A sharp pain flashed through his chest as if someone had just stabbed him in the heart. 

Denial was flooding through Light's mind, and all he could do was let out a dolorous cry as anguish gripped him.

"Light!" Someone unfamiliar called in the distance, and Mikami helped him up,

"Light, we need to go for your safety."

"What if he's still alive?" Light whispered hopefully, and Mikami cupped Light's cheek gently,

"Once we get you back home, I can look. Your father's worried sick about you, and he should be home soon."

Light nodded absently, trying to distract himself, and he dully realized that some of the things L had said in their last conversation didn't make much sense, such as why he had given him this watch.

He sighed, deciding to worry about that later as he let Mikami lead the way.


	12. Chapter 12

L woke up to the incredibly shrill and irritating sound of a heart monitor, and after a moment of confusion, it was followed by Watari's calming voice, 

"There you go, L, come on, keep fighting. You can do it, come on." Watari pleaded, and L slowly opened his eyes,

"Watari?" He rasped, finding himself unable to move very much as his mind slowly began to clear, and he blinked a couple times, observing his surroundings, which implied he was in a hospital. But how? He didn't have health insurance, so why would Watari bring him here?

It took him a moment, but then the image of Light appeared in his mind, and he remembered everything, which caused him to try and sit up, only to let out a choked cry as he felt like he had been hit with a meat pulverizer.

Watari was at his side with some water, helping him drink up, "Rest, L, you've been through a lot."

L looked down and saw he was shirtless with a ton of bandaging over his abdomen, "What happened?"

"You were shot, and your stomach ruptured. You needed emergency surgery, and have been unconscious for nearly six hours afterward."

"I have to go," L tried to get up, pushing past his pain, "Light's in danger. He's probably back at the tower by now, but I can get there faster if I take the helicopter." 

"L, no," Watari ordered, "You got shot and had surgery not even twenty-four hours ago, you are not going out there again and getting yourself killed. Soichiro and Aizawa are already searching the forest to find him,

"No, they won't find him, and who knows what Mikami will do to Light or has already." He tore the IV out of his arm, and Watari held him firm,

"No. You are not going," Watari stated, and L was already plotting countless ways to escape, but then Watari noticed this and amended, "Not without me. I know it's pointless to stop you, and you'll get yourself killed without me. But you are coming straight back to the hospital after this is over."

L brightened, "Thank you, Watari."

OoOoO

"There, there, it's okay." Higuchi whispered softly to him, "We're home now. Everything will be okay."

Light didn't reply or even make any indication that he'd heard him. He had been in a half daze ever since Mikami had brought him back to the tower. His father had tried to start up conversations when he returned a couple hours later, but he soon got the hint and gave up after his lack of response. Light felt hollow, hopelessness seemed to have seeped inside him and taken up residence in his heart. Every time he thought of the past couple of days, a flash of pain shot through his chest.

Light was slumped on his bed, staring blankly at the wall opposite. His father sat next to him, muttering words of encouragement. The lack of affection his father typically displayed versus this only served to show how wrong the whole situation was. His words just seemed to wash over Light anyway as his mind wandered back over the past couple of days. He screwed his eyes tight shut, trying to block out the images of L; his laugh, his eyes, his kiss.

"He's gone now, it's all over. Everything can go back to how it was before." Higuchi forced a smile, "I got you those paints you asked for, and they're waiting for you downstairs." 

Light felt the bed move as his father got up and left the room. He sighed as he mulled over his words. The problem was that he didn't _want_ everything to go back to the way they were before L had landed in his life. The last couple of days had been the best days of his life, and he hadn't wanted them to end, especially the way it had ended and the images his mind was conjuring up since he hadn't seen with his own eyes what had become of L.

He sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to be able to forget the strange man who had blasted into his life so suddenly. He slumped back onto his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He knew it was futile. There was no way he was going to be able to go downstairs and face his father or Mikami and pretend that he was fine.

Permitting himself to give in to the memories he had been trying to suppress, he allowed them to wash over him. It was hardly a surprise to him that the first image his mind conjured up was of L. He was laughing as they walked through Shibuya, showing Light around. He sighed as his heart clenched, and he banished the image swiftly. Instead, he replaced it with the lanterns floating up into the sky.

He winced, remembering he and L had never sent their lanterns up together, and the two probably lay forgotten in that boat.

A small bitter smile tugged at his lips as he remembered staring up at the lanterns from the boat. It felt like he had been building towards that moment for his whole life. He wouldn't trade that for anything. Light knew that if he had the choice, he would do it all over again, he wouldn't trade away the experience just to relieve his heartache.

He relaxed further into his bed, looking at the watch that remained on his wrist, the only proof he would have besides his memories that L existed. He bit his lip hand and stared at it intensely, wondering why L had given this to him. What had he meant that he had found what he was looking for? There was still the Superintendant's lost son, right?

He took it off, running his hands over the band and the smooth materials used. Then he frowned as he noticed something almost bumpy on the bottom that he hadn't seen before, and he turned it around, revealing there was actually an engraving in the bottom.

_To our beloved son, Light_

_\- Mom and Dad_

Light's whole body tensed as he read it, and he barely noticed Ryuk come in and laugh hysterically upon reading it, knowing full well what this meant.

Before Light could even question why his name was on this watch, images seemed to form unbidden in front of his eyes. A large room he couldn't place with a crib in the center, a tall man with his arm around a smiling woman as they both stared down at him lovingly and the man then bent down to pick him up and hold him close.

Light sat bolt upright, wondering for a moment if he'd finally lost it. But, now he really thought about it, the memory seemed too real for something his brain had conjured up.

Now that he was thinking about it, things that didn't seem to add up started flashing through his mind. Why L was out in that specific forest alone at all, L's exclamation before they kissed, L constantly mentioning a lost boy, the shock from all of L's coworkers when they were introduced to Light. All the pieces seemed to slot together, and he finally understood.

Suddenly anger and betrayal started to build inside of him as he realized exactly what this revelation meant. Swinging his legs off the bed and putting the watch back on, he stormed out of his room only to practically crash into Mikami as he was climbing the stairs.

"Light, you should be more careful." he scolded, "Come downstairs, I've made you your favorite for dinner."

He didn't reply as he stared at him and then down below at his father, feeling oddly impassive. A well of emotions was flooding through him, and he didn't know where to begin. However, he knew that he had to confront them and find out if he was right.

"I'm the Superintendant's son." He whispered shakily.

"What was that Light?" Higuchi asked casually from down below, though he had tensed at his words. Mikami looked downright confused.

"I am the Superintendant's son, the boy stolen from his home." Light elaborated slowly.

Silence followed his words as Higuchi's eyes widened.

"Well?" Light snapped, "Is it true?"

"Of course not, where would you get a silly idea like that?" Higuchi replied airily as he walked into the kitchen, "Come on down, you're dinner is ready."

Mikami looked to Higuchi too with wide eyes, "God..."

"Don't you walk away from me, father." Light yelled, causing him to stop in his tracks as he shoved past Mikami and stalked down the stairs, "Or should I even call you that?" He hissed.

Light watched Higuchi carefully, looking for any sign that he was mistaken. However, there was no hint of denial in his features. He took a few steps towards him, anger making him shake from head to toe.

"It was you." Light said slowly, as all the pieces started to fit together, "It was all you. You took me from my home, _you're_ the one _L_ was trying to stop."

The mention of L and the true identity of the one who had taken him from the tower was the thing to shock both Higuchi and Mikami, as though they couldn't believe that. But Higuchi quickly snapped out of it,

"Everything I've done was for you." Higuchi replied levelly, straightening up to his full height, "To protect you."

"It all makes sense now." He fumed, "I was never allowed to leave the tower, not to keep me safe, but so they couldn't find me."

Storming forward, he pushed past him towards the window.

"Light, please," Mikami called, following down after him.

"All my life, you've said I should stay inside to protect myself from people who wanted to use my powers." Light whirled around to face them both as Mikami reached the bottom of the stairs, "When all this time it's you who was using my power, _you_ that I should have been hiding from."

Higuchi scoffed as he moved inches away from Light.

"Where would you be without me? I have always protected you, fed you, cared for you." Higuchi fumed, "Don't you dare start acting as if I have ruined your life. I have given you all of this, you could have had much worse."

"But this isn't where I should be." Light yelled, backing away to stand in the middle of the room, "I should have been with my real family, with people who love me for me rather than for what I can do."

"If you leave now," Higuchi scoffed, "You won't survive five minutes out there on your own. And where would you go? Ryuzaki, L, whoever he is, is dead."

Light's eyes widened as rage filled him even more than before as he looked to them both, "What did you do?" He growled in an almost animalistic manner.

"Me?" Higuchi asked, "I did nothing." But in his words held the truth and Light whirled on a stunned Mikami,

"You shot Ryuzaki!?"

Light's mind was whirling as he thought over everything, and Higuchi took a few small steps closer, so he was standing right in front of him.

"It's okay, don't worry. Everything's going to be just how it was before." Higuchi insisted in a way that was probably meant to be soothing but came off as annoyed and condescending instead.

He reached towards him, to place a hand on his shoulder and to his hair. Only now did Light realize that the little actions towards his hair over the years just proved that the man he had once seen as a father saw him as little more than an object. Higuchi's hand recoiled as he touched hair embued with the power of death, causing the appendage to shrivel and turn black.

"No." Light snapped, "You were wrong about L, and you were wrong about the world. It's not as dark and miserable as you think, and the thing that made me think for a second that you were right is something that you caused! There are good people out there, and you're just too bitter to see it."

Drawing himself up to his full height, which was a bit of a challenge with the weight of his hair, but he managed, and he stared down at Higuchi.

"And you were wrong about me." Light said triumphantly, "I am not as helpless as you think. I can take care of myself, and I am never, _ever_ going to let you use my hair again."

He turned to walk away from his, and something snapped inside Higuchi.

"You think I'm just going to let you go running back to your police officer father?" he hissed, "You want to know what the world is like? I'll tell you."

"I don't want to hear any more of your lies." Light spat, and at this point, Mikami seemed actually frozen as he realized that Light wasn't actually Higuchi's son, meaning that while Higuchi had the Death Note, it was Light who was the God.

Ryuk was howling with laughter as he munched on an apple, "Looks like things are turning out pretty badly."

Higuchi's hand came up, and he slapped Light across the face. Light gasped, staggering backward, his eyes wide in shock. He couldn't quite believe that he'd really hit him. After all these years, he had thought he was his father, and he loved him, and it turned out to be a lie. He didn't really care for him at all, only what he represented.

"What happened to you to make you so cold and heartless?" Light asked, "Why would you do all of this?"

"Why? Power, of course." Higuchi replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "You have no idea what your powers are capable of."

"You lied!" Mikami practically cried, but Light wasn't hearing it. He didn't care if Mikami had been manipulated to believe that Light was Higuchi's son, he had still chosen to kill L for the sake of following orders and tricking someone into killing!

 _"Wither and decay,"_ he sang softly, and it was at that moment both Higuchi and Mikami realized what he was doing.

"Light, stop!" Higuchi ordered, trying to shake him out of it, but at this point, Light's eyes were wholly black, and he couldn't stop the song.

Before he knew it, Higuchi and Mikami both crumpled into a heap on the ground. For a moment Light just stood there, swaying slightly as he stared at the remains of the people he had once considered family. He had thought he would feel something, remorse, regret, even maybe relief, but he felt nothing.

He hesitantly picked up the Death Note, gaining ownership and looking to Ryuk, who was happily eating an apple.

"So what are you gonna do, Light-o?"

Light huffed, not wanting anything to do with this power anymore. He tossed the Death Note into the fire, and even though Ryuk protested, wanting to stay in the human world, the deed was done.

Now that that was dealt with, Light walked into the kitchen and grabbed the biggest knife he could find.

He knew what he had to do.

OoOoO

L had been moved to a stretcher and brought into a helicopter, and Watari had explained to the hospital staff that he was moving "Ryuzaki" to a different hospital. 

Watari drove the helicopter after calling the task force, explaining that he and L would go get Light. L waited impatiently on the stretcher, his body was tight with tension as he feared what was happening to Light.

He looked out the window and finally came across the tower, and they landed at the foot of it.

Adrenaline was pumping through him, numbing the pain, and he forced himself off the stretcher, still using the cane that Watari had given him to use.

As L reached the tower, he felt hope blossom inside of him. He glanced up at the window above him, hoping to see signs of life.

"Light!" He called, slightly out of breath, "Light, let down your hair!"

However, there was no movement above him except for a shout of what may have been pain. That caused panic to build up, and Watari came out to help L walk as he looked around the tower again for another entrance, relieved to find there were stones which had been torn away at some point, revealing stairs. The thought of using said stairs made him cringe, but he forced himself up them anyway with Watari's help until they made it to the top, where his guardian waited,

"I'll wait here since he knows you," Watari said, "Be careful up there."

"I will." He forced the trapdoor open, "Light!"

He looked around at what he saw, at the two bodies, and then the scream from Light from another room, which he was now able to identify as... frustration?

When Light came down the stairs, L saw why.

He had cut his hair, and it was slightly choppy and relatively short, as though he had tied it all in a ponytail and then started slicing at it with a knife. But it was this and the fact the crimson red was replaced with a pale brown that made L realize what Light had done.

Before he could say anything, Light had jumped back as though he had seen a ghost, "L? You're..."

"I came to find you, Light," he looked down at the bodies, "Though it looks like you didn't need any saving." Light still seemed stunned, slowly walking down the stairs and cupping L's cheek as though trying to make sure he was real. His gaze slowly moved down until he noticed the cane,

"What... they said you were dead, that Mikami killed you."

"He shot me, yes, but I'm still alive." He lifted his shirt to reveal the bandages, wincing in pain as Light suddenly sprung into action and helped him onto the couch, moving the bodies and tossing them out the window. Even though L knew that Light had gotten rid of the power to kill, it was a little disturbing seeing him so nonchalantly throw those bodies away like they were nothing after he killed them, but he supposed that Light may be in some form of shock.

"Why?" Light was whispering as he returned from the kitchen with some tea, "Why did you come here when you're hurt?"

"I couldn't let you throw your life away believing a lie." L explained, "And it would be a huge blow to my pride to be the first person to find you in eighteen years only to lose you a couple days later."

"You came for me," Light whispered to himself as though unable to believe it, looking down at the watch he was still wearing, "You knew all along about me."

"Yes, I did." L answered, trying to sit up a bit, "My guardian is waiting under the trapdoor if you're..." he shook himself, "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

"I got slapped," Light shrugged, "But it's not a big deal. I guess I just can't believe it really. I just... I thought you were dead, and I killed them both without hesitation. The killing power is gone from this world, so I guess that case you were working on is handled until Ryuk finds another spare notebook to drop."

"Ryuk?"

"It's a long story." 

"One that I'm sure I'll have time for later," Light helped him up, and L walked him over to the trapdoor, "There are some people who would like to meet you."

"Not yet," Light whispered, "I'm just tired right now."

"Understandable," L extended his hand, taking slow steps down the stairs of the tower, "Let's head back."

OoOoO

"Light?"

Light's eyes shot open at the sound of his name, and he found himself gazing at the ceiling, but he didn't recognize where he was. For a moment, Light thought he was dreaming. The sunlight flooded through the window of this plain white room.

"Light-Kun?"

Light slowly pushed himself up on his hands before reaching out with one of them to run them through his hair, only to realize there was a lot less of it than there had been before. Light gasped and pulled back, faced with the evidence that this was, in fact, not a dream.

"L?" He asked slowly, sitting up from the couch and looking around and the machinery hooked up to L, and all the pain medications he needed to take since adrenaline had been the main thing keeping him going before.

L smiled at him with a nod, "Did you have a good sleep? You've been out for precisely eighteen hours and twenty-three minutes."

"Really? That long?" Light frowned, seeing the city below as he took a moment to remember everything that had happened and how his life had changed so drastically in such a short amount of time. It was hard to wrap his mind around. He got up, sitting on the bed next to L, "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better," L replied honestly, gesturing to his stomach, "Eating is rather painful still."

"At least you're alive," Light replied, smirking a bit, "And solved a case nobody else could, and I suppose the story of the scar would be an interesting one."

"I suppose you're right," he looked to where Light had started to cuddle up against him, "I love you, Light."

Light looked up, "I love you too." He tensed, "I know that you have to travel, and I should stay here with my family..."

"I'm going to be staying here, Light." L reassured him, "I'm not going anywhere. Maybe someday I'll introduce you to my little brothers."

"I'd like that," was Light's reply, a smile on his face as newfound hope made itself known.


	13. Chapter 13

Thinking back, Light remembered the events that had brought them to where they were now with great ease. He remembered that fateful day in the tower when he believed he had lost L forever and the events that had followed once he was free from the tower. 

A rush of excitement flooded through him as L was finally discharged from the hospital after a little over a week, and as long as he rested, he was able to enter the city again. However, the moment L had brought him to a hotel to wait for his parents to show up, it had faded away to be replaced with fear. His stomach clenched with nerves as he realized that this was it, he was about to meet his real family.

The fear had completely overwhelmed him as they waited, and he froze as he heard footsteps coming closer from down the fall. L turned to him with a frown, completely oblivious to Light's internal turmoil.

"What if it's all a mistake?" Light whispered as though not wanting anyone on the other side of the door to hear, even if they wouldn't have been able to anyway, "What if I'm not really their son?"

"There is no mistake, Light, I promise you." L tried to reassure him, "And even if there was, I'm not going to throw you out on the streets. Your life is here now, this is where you belong."

Light looked intently into L's eyes, longing to believe what he said was true. He knew that L was speaking the truth, that he wouldn't just abandon him, but deep down inside, his insecurities were coming to the surface, and he feared being left on his own.

However, the look on L's face had told him everything he needed to know and, even if it hadn't, Light felt he would probably follow L to the end of the world if he asked him to. He had known that it didn't matter what happened in that room, his place was always by L's side.

"Okay." He had replied, taking a deep breath, "I'm ready."

L had smiled reassuringly before hearing the knock out the door and calling, "It's open!" This hadn't managed to calm the butterflies in Light's stomach, so he kept as close as he could behind L, wanting to reassure himself that he was still there.

Two people came in, and both instantly captured Light's attention. As his gaze settled on the man before him, all the air seemed to leave his body, and he gasped as if he had just been punched in the stomach. He recognized the man instantly. He had continuously appeared in his dreams, though until this moment, he had never remembered that while awake, and he immediately felt the connection drawing him to him.

Next to him, a woman held her husband's arm, and staring at her felt familiar to Light. And suddenly he was transported back to the image he had seen in the tower. The couple in front of him, staring down to where he lay in a cot, smiling lovingly at him.

And any doubts that Light had had before now vanished. Deep down inside, some primal connection was calling to him, telling him everything his mind had doubted before now. These were his parents, his real family.

A wave of fear crashed over him as he realized that they may not come to the same conclusion he had. Although he remembered them as they were when he was a child, they had barely changed. Time had taken its toll, as it was prone to do, and they looked wearier and much more burdened than the carefree couple he had seen. However, it was clear they were the same people. Yet he was no longer the cute little baby that they had lost. Eighteen years had passed since the day he was taken, and he wondered if they would be able to tell who he was.

The man looked up from where he had clearly been lost in thought. A timid smile graced Light's features, and a small gasp of shock tore from Soichiro Yagami's lips, and his eyes widened as they landed on Light.

Light could read the shock written all over his face, but he didn't know what to do. His mind was working furiously as he tried, and failed, to work out what he was thinking. Soichiro took a hesitant step towards him as if he thought he would disappear if he made any sudden movements.

"Light?"

The word was barely a whisper, but it seemed to echo around Light's head as she spoke. Anticipation filled the air around them as they stared at each other for what felt like an age. And suddenly, a huge grin appeared across his face as he realized that he wasn't dreaming. Before Light could react, Soichiro had flown towards him and wrapped his arms around him so tightly as if he was afraid he would vanish if he let him go.

"It's you, it's really you," Soichiro whispered softly in his ear.

"It is me, Dad." Light replied instinctively as he wrapped his arms around him.

A million emotions seemed to be flooding through Light, overwhelming his senses and making him feel dizzy. Closing his eyes, he lost himself in the moment, in this strange yet oddly familiar gesture. He felt wetness on his cheeks and knew that tears were pouring uncontrollably down them. He could hear Soichiro, his Dad, he corrected himself, whispering comforting words in his ear, and the wetness soaking into his shirt told him that he wasn't the only one shedding tears.

After what felt like forever, yet not nearly long enough, he pulled back to clasp his face in his hands.

Soichiro gazed at the son he had lost eighteen years ago, hardly believing that he was truly here. Yet there was no mistaking the dazzling cinnamon of his eyes. The moment he had looked into this boy's eyes, he had felt, deep down, that his child had found his way home. He had carried around an ache inside of him all these years that he knew would never go away, an ache for his child. Even when Sayu was born, it had never faded. But here Light finally was, and suddenly that hole didn't feel quite so big.

"Oh, Light, you've come back, you're safe." He gasped through his tears, his smile never wavering.

Light's smile was just as big, yet it faltered slightly as the woman, Sachiko, came to stand behind him. Her face was impassive for a moment, but Light could see the turmoil of emotions in her eyes. Sachiko placed her hand on her husband's shoulder, and he turned to her, though still not releasing his hold on Light.

"I told you he would come back to us, Sachiko." He smiled through his tears.

And then Sachiko was smiling too, and another pair of arms wrapped themselves around father and son. Light closed his eyes as he melted into his parents' embrace and knew that he was well and truly home.

L had moved to stand next to the task force as the broken family was reunited. The group watched as the three embraced and knew that Light would later be shocked to learn he had a little sister. L snuck a look at Matsuda, whose eyes were focused on the embracing family.

"So you _did_ find him," Matsuda nudged L playfully, careful not to jar him too much or knock him off balance since he still needed a cane.

"I did." L confirmed in his usual monotone voice, but he couldn't keep back the smile, seeing the family reunited.

His gaze found Light, as it seemed to do a lot since he had met the young man, and the look of pure delight and contentment he saw on Light's face caused a warm glow to settle in his still pained stomach.

He was so distracted by this father's conversation that he didn't notice that Sachiko had moved away from embracing her son until her arms were wrapped around him. He shot Watari a startled look only to see him smiling back at him, clearly amused by L's current situation.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Sachiko chanted softly in his ear, causing L to turn his attention back to her.

Unsure what he was supposed to say to that, L patted her gently on the back until she had calmed enough to release him.

After that, everything had become a flurry of motion. Light barely remembered what had happened next as everything seemed to go so fast. He was introduced to an endless stream of people that he had been sure he would never remember, with the exception of his little sister, shown around the house he could call home now. It felt so familiar, yet he couldn't find any recollection of them when he tried to place them. 

Watari told him this was perfectly normal and that once he gained his bearings, the strange feeling of déjà vu would leave.

Eventually, Light had felt the exhaustion of the past couple of days catching up with him, and it was only the strong arms of his Dad that had kept him from collapsing where he was. Although he wasn't sure how he had gotten there, Light had been thankful to wake the next morning in bed with L curled up next to him, one arm was thrown possessively over his waist.

Thinking back, if he was honest, there wasn't really much of the next couple of weeks he remembered. Everything seemed to happen in a dazed shock, and suddenly it felt like he had lived with his family and L in Tokyo forever.

OoOoO

Light was jolted out of his memories as L slipped a hand into his.

"What are you thinking about?" L asked.

"When we first met." Light replied as they both looked out at the stars from the building they lived in together in Tokyo. It was close to 3am, and Light still loved to see everything there was to see at night. He leaned against L, cuddling with him, before slowly moving up for a kiss, which L gladly returned.

"Come on." L said as they pulled apart, "We should get some sleep. You wouldn't want to be late for your own celebrations tomorrow."

"I'm late for everything else; it would hardly be a surprise to anyone." Light pointed out as he wrapped his arms around L's neck and kissed him once again.

Even after all this time, Light was surprised by how brand new and exciting being with L always felt. Yet how it also seemed he had been in L's arms forever. Light knew, as he had since the moment they had first kissed, that there was nowhere else in the world that he would rather be. That there was no money or land or power worth nearly half as much as this man and the adventures they had shared together over the last five years.

And Light couldn't wait to see what happened next.


End file.
